Harry Potter and The Spellbook of Desires
by UsernameInProgress
Summary: When Harry encounters a salesman at the Quidditch World Cup, he buys a hefty book containing rather strange content. Rated M due to Bad Language, Some Violence and LEMONS! A/N This story is NOT MINE. I found it on the internet and the author is definitely either not alive or has no internet, if you are the original owner and wish it to be removed, please say so *tips fedora*
1. Camping

Harry Potter and the Spell book of Desires Chapter One – Camping

Disclaimer: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, nor does it have any affiliation with its author. I didn't write this i found it on the internet and wanted to share it with you.

Harry was having the best time of his life; he was with the people he cared about the most, and he was at the event of the year; the Quidditch World Cup. Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasley family had just arrived at the campground, and Harry already knew it was going to be a match that he'd never forget. Mr. Weasley had just asked Harry, Hermione and Ron to go and fetch some water for their tent. As they made their way through the mass of exotic tents and people, Harry was stopped by an odd looking salesman. The salesman wasn't even trying to blend into the muggle environment; his appearance was way over the top; flashy orange and yellow clothing, topped off with a bright neon green top hat.

Harry would have simply continued on walking, brushing the madman aside, but for some reason he was drawn to him. 'You look like a young man interested in taking a chance on an ancient and long-lost book' said the salesman with enthusiasm. 'The only one in existence; able to grant any owner the access to the most forbidden fruit known to man' continued the salesman as Ron and Hermione kept walking, leaving Harry alone with the salesman. 'What's in this miracle book?' asked a skeptical Harry, now searching for it in the hands of the salesman. 'No-no-no!' said the man wagging his finger at Harry. 'You must first show me you have the necessary money'

Harry, still skeptical of the traveling salesman, slowly reached into his money bag to show the man he had plenty of money. Before pulling any money out however, he asked, 'How much is it going to cost me?' 'For a young student, burdened by the cost of paying for school… ten Galleons!' responded the flashy salesman, clearly unsure whether Harry would bite and purchase the book. Harry showed the salesman that he indeed had the required gold. In an instance, the salesman waved his wand making Harry's gold disappear, and replacing it with a heavy leather-bound book. As Harry was about to tell the salesman to stop, he had vanished, disapparating before Harry even agreed to buy the book. 'Probably full of blank pages' thought Harry as he waved his wand and made the book disappear until he had time to take a closer look at it. 'Come on Harry' yelled Hermione and Ron, after realizing they had lost Harry.

Unsure of why, Harry felt that he'd better keep the book secret, in order not to be made a joke of or chided by his friends for buying a mysterious book for ten Galleons before even opening it. Harry, Ron and Hermione continued on down the path, through both the Irish and Bulgarian supporters, stopping to talk to any friendly faces they saw. The long walk to the water well was a great opportunity for Harry and Ron to stare at some of the more exotic and unbelievably attractive foreign witches. It had been last year that both Harry and Ron had discovered a different side to the girls of Hogwarts. Both Harry and Ron would feel themselves get horny at the possibility of cracking one of the more attractive girl's unbreakable shells. Stripping them naked and having their way with them is what consumed both of Harry and Ron's minds, ninety percent of the day.

Walking to the well also gave them the opportunity to stare at their good but incredible attractive best friend, Hermione, whom they always walked behind, not because she was the one holding the map, but because Hermione had one of hottest asses either of the boys had ever seen. Hermione was sporting tight blue jeans, perfect for showing off her small but tight teen ass. Every once and a while Hermione would glance backs and see Ron and Harry staring at her ass, but she'd never say anything. She kept quiet, not because she didn't want to embarrass them, but because she liked the extra attention. In truth, Hermione knew all about sex; she had been educated by her parents in the summer, and although Hermione enjoyed teasing both her best friends and the rest of the boys at Hogwarts, Hermione would never consider giving into their lustful advances.

As they reached the community well, Ron gave Hermione the empty bucket to fill with water, wanting the opportunity to watch Hermione bend over. Just as Hermione got to work, a fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan approached Harry and Ron. 'Hey Harry, hey Ron, how's it going' roared an excited Seamus. 'Come to show your support for Ireland!' Harry and Ron had been staring straight at Hermione's ass when Seamus had interrupted their viewing pleasure. They snapped out of their reverie, just as Seamus finished his sentence. 'Yeah! Yeah!' mumbled a slightly embarrassed Harry and Ron. Seamus, realizing what they were staring at, changed the subject to Hermione in an instant. 'Boy, I'd like to crack that egg!' he said now joining Harry and Ron in staring at Hermione. 'You're telling me' sighed a dejected Ron. 'Well… luck seems to be on my side today, so I think I'll take a crack at her' said Seamus as he starting walking towards Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron were taken off-guard by the sudden impulsive actions of their friend. Before they could say anything to Seamus, he had already made it to Hermione and given her ass a hard squeeze, saying something inaudible to her which both Harry and Ron could not hear. To their amazement, Hermione smiled at Seamus as he finished talking and let go of her ass. However, as Hermione lifted up the full bucket of water she had collected; both Harry and Ron realized the peril Seamus was now in. In an instant, she had dumped the entire contents on to Seamus's head and started refilling it without saying another word. Seamus walked back to Harry and Ron, and to their shock, was smiling from ear to ear. 'Why are you smiling Seamus' asked Ron. 'Didn't you just get shutdown?' 'Yeah… I sure did' he responded, 'but at least I got a good squeeze in first'

All three of them laughed as Hermione continued to pump the water and fill the bucket. After a long walk back to their campsite, Harry and Ron collapsed upon entering the tent, exhausted by the long walk. After a good lunch; Harry made Ron follow him into the empty girl's tent while everyone else was distracted. Harry whipped out his wand and out of thin air, the mysterious black leather-bound book he had bought appeared. 'What's that' asked a confused Ron. 'I don't really know, but I thought I'd show you before Hermione, just in case it's something stupid' responded Harry, as he opened the untitled leather cover. The first page had the title written in ink, right in the center of the page, 'Spell book of Desires'. However, it seemed to have no author and no description of what the book was about. Harry quickly turned the page over to find an index, listing every chapter in the book. To Harry and Ron's amazement, the first chapter was titled 'Sexual Inhibitions' and the rest were titled similarly, all with sexual connotations.

Harry and Ron were both excited at the prospect of discovering spells and potions which would unlock their wildest dreams, so they turned the page as fast as they could. On the top of the next page read the title, 'Sexual Inhibitions', with a short description underneath. It read: Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior? If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave! Warning, the intended target will only be sexually uninhibited for the intended benefactor, No one else! It looked good to both Harry and Ron as they closely read and re-read the description.

To their obvious and delighted amazement, the potion-work seemed very simple, so simple in fact, that they could concoct the potion in no time at all. The directions stated that all that was needed was hot water, a hair from the intended benefactor, and a few simple wand movements. At the bottom of the instructions read out the time limit the potion would have: This concoction will last for only one hour and upon its conclusion, the drinker will have no memory of that hour's exploits. Enjoy! Harry and Ron looked at each other, 'I'm first!' both shouted as smirks formed on their faces. 'It's my book!' retorted a defensive Harry. 'So' responded Ron. 'You're my guest' Knowing that they would never settle who would inevitably go first, they decided to draw straws. Harry found a stick, broke it in two and held them up for Ron to choose. Ron picked the smaller of the two, leaving Harry with the largest, and the right to go first.

'Tell me how it goes, at least, because we both know who you're going to use it on" pouted Ron, knowing that Harry had Hermione in mind. Ron left as Harry began to prepare the ingredients. Harry heated up some water, found a cup, plucked a hair from his head and performed the simple spell, making the water glow a bright green before turning clear again. Harry next had to think of a way to lure Hermione into the tent and drink the hot beverage with no questions asked. As Harry formulated a plan to trick Hermione into drinking the potion, Ron was busy at work trying to find Hermione and make sure Harry wouldn't be the first into her panties. Ron quickly found her sitting down at the table in the other lounge playing wizard's chess with Ginny. Ron had to find an excuse to get her away as soon as possible.

So, he found the bucket of water they had retrieved from the well, and poured the entire contents down the bathroom sink. 'Hermione! I thought you said you filled the bucket, there's no water left!' Ron complained, as best he could. 'What?' responded a confused Hermione. 'I know I filled it, let me see' Hermione looked and was shocked to see it empty. 'Hmmpf' she said, 'I guess I can go fill it up again, seeing that it was my responsibility' 'Oh, and take your time' Ron said with a small smirk growing on his face. Ron knew that Harry would not be able to wait long enough for Hermione to return, opting instead to use the potion on another unsuspecting girl. Hermione made it outside the tent with the bucket, but was quickly confronted by an excited Harry. "Hermione! Perfect, I want you to try something I just bought, it's the best drink I've ever tasted!' said Harry excitedly. 'Sure Harry, but first I need to get some more water, then I'll be right back' Hermione said happily.

Harry re-entered the girl's tent, ecstatic that Hermione was finally going to be his. As Harry looked up to see where he had placed the cup of potion, he was horrified to see the red-headed Ginny Weasley gulping down the entire contents of the cup. 'Wait Ginny, don-' stammered an alarmed Harry. But it was too late, Ginny had drunk the entire glass, and the effects were already apparent. Ginny turned around slowly, massaging her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried down her rather small skirt. Harry had never even thought of Ginny in this kind of way. She was a year younger then him, not to mention his best friend's younger and only sister. Only now did Harry really appreciate how hot Ginny Weasley actually was. Her breasts were a little smaller than Hermione, but her body was just as hot and just as tight. Perhaps letting her drink the potion wasn't such a huge mistake.

As Harry contemplated his options, Ginny was busy at work removing her pullover sweater and her plaid skirt. Her hands were hard at work still as she felt unfamiliar urges takeover her young virgin body. Secretly, she had always had a crush on Harry Potter, but because he was her brother's friend, and he never seemed interested in her, she had never made a serious move. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment however, made anything seem possible. Harry continued to stare as Ginny played with herself; looking up and down her body, examining her freckled body, her tiny panties, and her beautiful features. Harry watched as she pulled off her white shirt, followed swiftly by her panties and bra, revealing young pert and small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, bald pussy. Ginny was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming in Harry's pants. For some reason, all she could think of was getting on her knees, crawling over to him, unzipping his pants, and pulling out what ever lay beneath.

Ginny did this in short order, with little protestation from a shocked Harry, who still couldn't get over Ginny's actions. Harry felt Ginny's small fingers unzip and unbutton his pants, followed by them pulling both them and his underwear to his ankles. Harry looked down to see his hard five inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Harry could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Ginny's eyes as she grabbed hold of Harry's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth. Ginny had no idea what she was doing; sure she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never even truly thought about. Something inside her was urging her to grab hold of Harry's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Before long however, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire five inches like a pro. Harry was in paradise, the sensation of Ginny's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Harry to handle. Harry knew what would happen if it became too much, having practiced several times by himself, but he wanted this to last as long as possible. Sensing that Harry was close to Cumming, Ginny pulled off of his cock and stood up, facing Harry.

By this point, Ginny had no control over what she was doing; a guiding force seemed to be directing all of her actions. She gestured with her right hand to follow her, sexily wiggling her ass as she made her way over to a small kitchen table. Harry had a tinkling of what was about to come, having seen pictures and having watched adult programs before. He followed Ginny over to the kitchen table and watched as she bent herself over the table, presenting her incredibly tight pussy to him. The moment of truth had come for Harry, this would be the first time he'd ever fucked a girl, and he knew he'd never forget it. He stepped up behind Ginny and rubbed the tip of his cock against her already moist slit. 'Mmmmm' moaned Ginny as Harry prodded the opening of her pussy, hoping to find an entrance as soon as possible. Harry was in luck, after a few short seconds the tip of his cock lodged itself into the opening of her pussy . With all his strength, he slowly nudged the tip of his cock into Ginny's tiny pussy. 'UNGGHHH!' both Ginny and Harry grunted as Harry lodged a good two inches into her virgin cunt. Harry slowly pushed in and out in a sawing motion for the next few minutes, until about four inches of his cock was inside Ginny.

He felt a some kind of a barrier, blocking the way. Not knowing what it was, Harry continued to push against the elastic barrier until with a little painful screaming from Ginny, he managed to force his cock in the entire way. Ginny had been in severe pain the entire time Harry had been fucking her; however, it was the final breakthrough that had hurt the most. Now that Harry was through however, it was starting to feel a lot better for Ginny, so much so in fact, she had started moaning as Harry started to pick up the pace. She could feel a small trickle of blood run down her inner thigh, but by this point, the pleasure in her pussy was beginning to overwhelm her. "Yesssss!' moaned Ginny as Harry's pace pushed her over the edge for the first time in her life. Harry felt the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy and mixing with the small amount of blood rolling down her inner thigh. With the added sensation of Ginny's spasming pussy and the warm liquid running down his cock, Harry knew that his end was near. Wanting to end it in style, like the adult programs did on T.V.

Harry pulled out of Ginny just in the nick of time. 'Get on your knees!' he shouted, as Ginny flipped over and sunk to her knees for the second time that day. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew she'd love it. 'Ungghhh' grunted Harry as he pointed his cock at Ginny's glistening face. He started to ejaculate several large loads of his hot cum onto Ginny's smiling face. As the cum splashed against her cheeks and forehead, she opened her mouth in anticipation to catch a few drops. Not wanting to disappoint, Harry unloaded the last couple of strands into her waiting mouth before nearly fainting from the sensation. Harry watched as the cum-plastered Ginny in front of him starting scooping the excess cum off her face and into her mouth, where she greedily drank it down. In minutes, Ginny was finished cleaning herself. She splashed some water on her face to clean herself up and was ready for another round. Harry, both exhausted and knowing that the hour was nearly up, commanded Ginny to clothe herself and go and lie down in her bed for the next fifteen minutes. Ginny did so dutifully, now completely under the control of the potion. Harry cleaned and clothed himself as Ginny made her way to her room.

All in all, he was very happy. It wasn't Hermione, but it was definitely something he would never forget. Harry picked up his leather-bound treasure, made it disappear into thin air again for safe keeping, and made his way out of the tent as if nothing had happened. As he was making his way it into the boy's tent next door however, he ran into Ron, who looked very pleased with himself. 'I guess you didn't use that potion on Hermione!' said Ron with a smirk on his face. 'How did you know?' Harry asked. 'Oh, I sent her off on a little "errand"' he responded, obviously still pleased with himself. Harry thought about telling Ron off for the childishness of his actions, but thought better of it, seeing that instead of plowing Hermione, he had just fucked Ron's little not-so-innocent sister. 'That's alright; I got some grade-A-pussy anyway!' Harry responded instead. 'Who?' asked Ron, now interested in Harry's score. 'Oh… some nosy little slut I caught sneaking around' Harry reciprocated with a smile forming on his face. 'Well… I hope you fucked her like the slut she was' said Ron now laughing. 'Oh, I did, I definitely did!' said Harry, grinning from ear to ear. 'So where's Ginny?' Ron asked innocently, looking around.


	2. The Top Box

Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires Chapter Two - The Top Box

Disclaimer: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, nor does it have any affiliation with its author.

Harry Potter had discovered the book of his dreams, the Spellbook of Desires, which was chalk full of spells and potions all aimed at satisfying the user's needs. In the case of Harry and his best friend Ron Weasley; Hermione and any other girl that twinges their fancy were now fair game. Harry knew that his fourth year at Hogwarts would be his most interesting year by far. Presently, Harry, Hermione and almost all of the Weasleys were situated at a large campground in anticipation of the Quidditch match of the century. Harry and Hermione had been invited along with the Weasley family to watch the finals of the Quidditch World Cup in the top box of the brand new Championship Quidditch stadium. The best part of the event so far however, was the purchase and subsequent use of a rather peculiar spellbook; a book which satisfied the reader's every sexual desire.

In the case of both Harry and Ron, that definitely would mean Hermione, but by happenstance, Harry had used a potion on Ron's younger and very attractive sister, who was currently sleeping off the sexual exploits Harry and her had taken part in. It was now Ron's turn to use the book, and both he and Harry were discussing what spell or potion would be most discreet and most effective. Because they were about to make their way to the match, they had to pick a spell or potion which could be discreetly used in the top box with no one knowing. Ron insisted that he get his turn as soon as possible, hoping to use the top box's restroom as the venue for his attempt at popping the beautiful Hermione's cherry. 'It has to only last a few minutes or they'll get suspicious' commented Ron, as he flipped through the pages. 'I know, I know, you've told me ten times already' Harry replied, knowing how excited Ron was. 'Here we go' said Ron, as he flipped to a colorful page, displaying a very simple spell, perfect for the occasion. The description read: A simple spell, which, when cast upon the intended target, will create in them an unbreakable sexual attraction to the caster until the caster performs the counter-spell, returning the target to their original state with no memory of the events that had taken place. Warning: the attraction is immediate, and powerful. Unless the counter-spell is performed, the target's attraction to the caster will continue to increase. The spell-work seemed fairly straight forward.

All Ron had to do was mumble 'Attraculus', do a few wand movements, and Hermione would be his for as long as he needed. The counter-spell was just as simple, doing the spell-work backwards and saying 'Attraculoff'. Ron was nervous as he and the rest of his family, including Harry and Hermione, made their way to the stadium. He had never had sex before, but fortunately, he had overheard a very descriptive conversation his brother Bill had had with his other brother Charlie about a witch he had met in Egypt a week ago. Either way, thought Ron, Hermione would never remember the experience, and with as much practice he'd be getting this year, he'd be a pro in no time at all. Harry hadn't said a word to Ron the entire walk to the stadium; he knew he was nervous, and besides, he couldn't stop thinking about who he'd try the next spell on. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's climbed the steps of the giant stadium until they reached the luxurious top box, where they were seated in comfy seats, surrounded by important looking witches and wizards. Everybody was ecstatic at the prime seats they would be enjoying, but all Ron could think of, was where, how and when would he cast the spell on Hermione.

Ron took a quick look around the room, seeing what looked like an excellent restroom for his future endeavors with Hermione. Ron made sure to sit a seat away from Hermione, just to make sure she couldn't hear him casting his spell on her. Just as he was about to cast his spell however, a most unwelcome sight came through the door. The entire Malfoy family; Lucius, his wife Narcissa, and Harry, Ron and Hermione's nemesis, Draco. After a few snide remarks by Mr. Malfoy about how the Weasley's afforded such seats, they sat down just behind Hermione, all three scowling at her. 'Watch out mother' whispered Draco, 'You don't want to get to close to that filthy little Mudblood' Hermione turned red, while Harry and Ron, who were the only other two to hear the remarks, nearly jumped out of their seats and cursed the whole lot. Unfortunately, they were restrained by a glance from Hermione.

Harry looked over at Narcissa; thinking how attractive she'd be if she hadn't married such a prick and become a snob. Someone needs to teach her a good lesson thought a still enraged Harry. Ron on the other hand, cooled down fairly quickly, owing to the fact he had more important issues to deal with. He had decided the best time for casting the spell on Hermione would be before everything started, when everybody was focusing on the upcoming match, not worrying who went where. Harry looked over at Ron, who by this point was sweating bullets, trying to work up the courage to pull off the spell. If Ron couldn't do it, Harry was more than ready to step in. Harry could also tell that Ron could barely contain himself at the thought of having his way with Hermione. He could see a small bulge starting to form in his pants making Harry smile a little. 'I'm doing it now' whispered Ron to Harry, as he pulled out his wand and under cover of his sweater, pointed it at an unsuspecting Hermione. 'Attraculus' whispered Ron as he made the simple wand movements. At that precise moment however, Hermione had dropped her program, and had dove down to retrieve it.

Ron had closed his eyes before Hermione had dove down, savoring the moment as best he could but missing the fact that his spell had missed his intended target of Hermione and hit Narcissa Malfoy square in the chest. The spell made no noise and was invisible to the eye, so as far as Ron was concerned, it had hit the intended target. Remembering that the effects would be almost instantaneous, Ron quickly made his way to the restroom, where he sat and waited for Hermione to follow and satisfy his carnal lust for her. Like Ron, nobody saw the spell leave Ron's wand and glide over the bent over Hermione. Nobody knew it had struck an oblivious Narcissa Malfoy. As soon as it did however, Narcissa could feel a burning desire to find Ron Weasley and fuck his brains out as quickly as possible. She jumped to her feet, drawing little attention from anybody, including her family, and made her way to where Ron had entered the restrooms. Without knocking, she opened the door to find a shocked Ron Weasley.

Ron, in anticipation of having his way with Hermione, had removed his pants and underwear, along with his sweater and t-shirt. He was primed and ready, sporting a six inch, rock hard cock. To his utter amazement and somewhat embarrassment, the door opened, not to reveal the young Hermione Granger, but the older Narcissa Malfoy. Initially, Ron made an effort to cover himself, thinking that she had inadvertently opened the unlocked restroom he was occupying by accident. It was when she closed the door behind her and pulled off her dress in a hurry that Ron realized the mistake he had made. While all this was going on, Harry was in fits about what Ron had done. Although he never knew the spell had missed at the time, the sudden movement by both Ron, then Narcissa Malfoy revealed the folly of Ron's poor aiming. Harry realized that Hermione had remained unchanged and even though Ron was not getting exactly what he wanted, Harry knew he'd be getting everything he needed.

An added bonus would be the fact that Ron would be fucking that snobby bitch, right under the nose of both her husband and brat of a son. 'What are you laughing at?' whispered Hermione after realizing Harry was in fits. 'Nothing… Nothing at all' Harry responded with a smile still plastered on his face. 'WHA-' started Ron as he watched Narcissa Malfoy undress herself in only seconds. He was ready to perform the counter-spell but was interrupted before he had a chance. To his utter amazement, she wasn't wearing a bra or panties underneath her dress and as Ron watched, he realized she didn't need them. 'Give me that!' she responded, pointing at Ron's still hard cock. Ron's eyes were wide open in both shock and arousal as he took a closer look at how trim and fit Narcissa Malfoy was. Her body was like a tight teenagers, her ass looked as if it had been sculpted from stone, and her breasts were perfectly sized and still firm. Ron looked up and down at her body, finally focusing on her pussy, which was trimmed into a tiny little strip, a runway for Ron's throbbing cock. Like her hair, her tiny strip was silver, gleaming in the restroom candle. 'We'll get to that soon enough' Narcissa said sexily as she watched Ron goggle her neatly trimmed pussy.

Ron simply nodded his head as Narcissa took hold of his manhood, stroking it slowly as she got onto her knees and prepared herself to engulf it. After a few hard tugs, Narcissa opened her mouth and welcomed Ron's engorged penis into her hot slick mouth. With one hand still on his shaft, she ran her mouth back and forth over Ron's now moist cock, eliciting moans from the fourteen year old wizard. As she stroked and sucked off Ron, Narcissa used her other hand to prepare herself for the eventual main course. She began to rub her tight clit back and forth in rhythm with her head bobbing back and forth. 'Dammit' Ron grunted, as the pressure building in his loins was too much. He felt himself spray several large loads of his creamy semen, directly into the still bobbing mouth of Narcissa Malfoy. Not even hesitating for an instant, she continued to bob her head back and forth, gulping down a healthy load of Ron's cum. She was multi-tasking with the best of them at this point, still stroking and sucking Ron's cock while she continued to rub her own pussy and swallow the large amount of cum being shot down her throat. Ron, still turned on by the sight in front of him, remained as hard as ever as he watched Narcissa work his cock over even harder.

As Ron watched her silver head streak back and forth, he wondered how freaky she was in bed with Mr. Malfoy. 'It's time!' Narcissa commanded after pulling her mouth of Ron's cock, removing her hand from her pussy. Narcissa guided Ron onto his back, right before she straddled his waist, took hold of his cock and in one motion, sat directly onto it, impaling her juicy cunt with Ron's saliva and cum soaked cock. 'Ahhh!' grunted Ron as his cock slid into Narcissa with little effort. By this point, Ron knew that she must be a huge slut at home; her pussy wasn't as tight as he first believed but this mattered little to Ron, as the simple sensation of Narcissa bouncing up and down on his cock was almost too much to process. Narcissa, and experienced sexual player, had taken hold of the restroom counter, she was now using it as a way to lift and drop herself onto Ron's cock.

Taking the initiative, and wanting to please Narcissa in some way, Ron used both his hands to grab hold of her jiggling tits. Soft and supple was the only way Ron could describe her beautiful breasts; he continued to massage them, making Narcissa moan a little louder. Approaching her own orgasm, Narcissa didn't even warn an unsuspecting Ron as her entire body shook, releasing a hot liquid from her pussy, all over Ron's cock and waist. It felt amazing to Ron; the sensation of it rolling down his cock and dripping onto his waist was almost orgasmic in itself. Ron however, wanted this to last as long as possible, and as Narcissa's orgasm finally ended, he was delighted to see her continue to bounce up and down on his cock. By this point, Ron was very aware of the time. It had been over fifteen minutes since he and Narcissa had entered the restroom, and he could distinctly hear Ludo Bagman beginning to speak to the stadium. Because of this Ron felt a certain urgency as he began to thrust his hips upwards into Narcissa's clutching pussy. The sensation was so immediate, he had no time to either warn Narcissa or pull his cock out of her.

He knew what could happen if he ejaculated into Narcissa's womb, but by this point, he cared little for the smug bitch that was riding his cock as hard as she could. 'Unghhhh!' grunted Ron fairly loudly, pumping out a second healthy load of his potent seed, this time into the slick clutching pussy of Narcissa Malfoy. Ron fired off five adult sized loads of his cum into Narcissa as she continued to bounce up and down on his softening cock. Ron could feel her pussy squeezing every last drop out of six inch cock. Narcissa was a little taken aback at the feeling of someone like Ronald Weasley pumping her full of cum, but for some reason, she couldn't help but enjoy herself as Ron finally finished. Her attraction to the poverty stricken Weasley had completely taken her over and all she could think of was to continue fucking him as hard as she could. Ron soon realized that a problem was arising. Narcissa's attraction to him was only increasing and soon, she'd surely fuck him to death.

Acting quickly he grabbed his wand that had fallen to the floor and said 'Attraculoff', as he pointed his wand at Narcissa and performed the necessary wand movements. Narcissa slumped off Ron's softening cock and fell onto her face with her ass sticking up into the air. Ron realized that the counter-spell must momentarily knock the intended target out, leaving time for the spell caster to escape. Ron thought about cleaning her up and dressing her in order to avoid any possible suspicion, but after watching his cum leak out of her pussy and onto the floor, he thought it would be far more fitting to let her wake; alone, naked, and full of cum. She'd never remember who she had sex with and would therefore never tell anybody. Ron felt that this was a perfect way to get back at the entire Malfoy family knocking them down a notch for what Draco said about Hermione. Plus, he thought, who knows what that creamy load of sperm in her pussy may lead to; there may be a miniature Ron Weasley baking in her oven.

What could embarrass the entire Malfoy family more than a red-headed son or daughter popping out of Narcissa in nine months time. Ron cleaned himself up quickly, got dressed and quietly left the restroom. No one saw him leave and before taking his seat, he stepped out of the top box for a minute before re-entering, giving himself an excuse to where he had been. Nobody knew when he returned to his seat, that he had been in the restroom with Mrs. Malfoy, except of course Harry. Harry looked over at Ron as they both started to giggle at what had just transpired. As the match finally began, Narcissa Malfoy, fully cleaned and dressed, exited the restroom and took her seat beside her husband and son. She had red cheeks and was sweating a little, but other than that, nobody realized that she had just been violated. Both Ron and Harry took a few quick furtive glances at Mrs. Malfoy as the match got under way, giggling as she continued to look a little confused and disoriented.

Draco had been watching both Harry and Ron since Ron and his mother's disappearance, and he knew something was up, but decided not to say anything until he knew what had happened. 'Why are you sweating, and what's that white stain' Lucius Malfoy asked his wife as he pointed to the lower part of her dress. Lucius looked livid as he mumbled about appearances in front of such important witches and wizards, glancing down at Cornelius Fudge. Harry and Ron nearly broke out laughing as Narcissa made some crackpot excuse for the sweat and the stain. The match turned out to be one to remember, for more than one reason and even though both Harry and Ron missed their intended target, they knew they'd get their opportunity when they returned back to the Burrow and Hermione would be all alone


	3. The Burrow

Harry and Ron couldn't stop smiling, even after the unfortunate and grisly attack the previous night by a group of Death Eaters. The Quidditch match had gone so well, with Ireland beating Bulgaria, and Krum catching the snitch. The unwarranted attack by a group of death eaters and the subsequent Dark Mark blemished the experience to a degree, but only minimally for Ron, who was still dreaming about Narcissa Malfoy's sweet pussy. The entire Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, had returned however, in the early hours of the morning. They were exhausted and ready for bed as they made their way to their respective rooms and went to sleep. Ron let Harry take his bed while he slept on the floor, as Harry was the guest. Harry had a hard time sleeping though; all he could think about was the Spellbook of Desires, and who his next victim would be.

He had thought about using it on Ginny again, seeing how enjoyable his first time was with her, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's gorgeous body and tight ass. Ron had fallen asleep immediately, along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family. He was fast asleep, dreaming about what was, and what was to be. Harry finally fell asleep three hours after Ron, holding his new leather-bound Spellbook of Desires in his arms, as he drifted off to sleep. Ron would wake first, hours later, as the sun began to rise. Yawning loudly and stretching as he got out of his bed. He looked over at Harry, who was holding his prized possession and still sleeping soundly. Ron knew it was Harry's turn to use the book, and he knew he would be using it Hermione, so he had to find a way to prevent him from using it until they made it back to school. At school, there would be so much pussy walking around; Hermione would be a second thought to him. Ron was willing to do anything to prevent him from using it on Hermione first.

He had to steal and hide it until they made it back to school, only then would he return it back to Harry. Ron, stealthily, snuck up to Harry and quickly replaced the Spellbook of Desires with one of his own thick school books. Ron successfully made the switch without Harry even twitching. Ron left the room in quick order, searching for a suitable hiding place. He made it downstairs and out into the yard where he snuck into the broom shed. He looked around in the dusty old shed, looking for a suitable spot to hide the book. The broom shed was littered with old boots, cauldrons and broom sticks. Ron found a small nook behind a rusting cauldron and hid the book behind it. Ron left the broom shed with a smile on his face, having guaranteed Harry wouldn't have his shot at Hermione before he did. He would sneak out after breakfast and look up a new spell to use on Hermione when Harry wasn't around. It would be difficult to find the right opportunity with the house so full, but he'd wait as long as it took to get his chance at Hermione.

Ron snuck back upstairs and into his room, where he fell back to sleep, believing his mission had pulled off his mission undetected. Unfortunately for Ron, he hadn't gone unseen; his younger sister Ginny had heard him walking down the stairs in the wee hours of the morning. Deciding that he was obviously up to something; she had followed him outside and watched from afar as he went into the broom shed with a leather-bound book, re-emerging minutes later without it. Ginny knew that the book must have been important for Ron to hide it from everybody, including his best friend Harry, as well. As Ron snuck back into the house and up the stairs, Ginny crept out to the broom shed, feeling the cool brisk morning air strike her face as she made her way. She opened the shed and entered, looking everywhere for the book. She knew Ron would've hid it somewhere unseen, so she got onto her knees, eventually finding the book behind a rusted cauldron. Ginny slowly opened the book, discovering the title, 'Spellbook of Desires'.

She flipped through the pages, thrilled at what she was seeing. Potions and spells of all kinds were in the book; describing the most lurid but fantastic sexual spells and potions which would seduce anyone. 'Oh my god!' said Ginny out loud as she looked closer at the book, seeing that some of spells resulted in memory loss. Ginny wondered if anyone had used the book on her, but thought better of it quickly, knowing that Harry would not try it on her and because Ron was her brother, there was no chance she'd been violated. Not to mention the fact that Hermione was a much bigger tease and if anyone was to be a target of one of the spells or potions from the book, it would inevitably be her. If only Harry knew how much Ginny loved him, then maybe he'd be using the book on her. Ginny knew the perfect way to get back at Harry; using one of the spells or potions from the book on him, letting him have a taste of his own medicine. Ginny had never had sex before (to her knowledge), but she knew that if it was with Harry, it would be worth it. She picked out a simple spell and read the description. It read: A fabulous and simple potion, which gives the drinker the ability to infect their intended target with a potent and viral infection, intended to make the intended target a sexually deviant, aggressive and experienced sexual actor. The potion will only be active within the drinkers system for ten minutes and the subsequent infection on the intended target will only last thirty minutes, leaving the target with no memory of the encounter. Warning! Whomever you touch will be infected, and they will seek out whoever is nearest!

"Good" thought Ginny, thirty minutes should be plenty to teach that pervert a lesson and hopefully have some fun myself. Ginny read and re-read the potion mix. It seemed easy enough; mixing warm milk with honey, sugar and casting a simple wordless spell. If anything, the potion would taste good, even if the potion failed to work. Meanwhile… Ron was back upstairs snoring so loud that Harry had woken. Not even checking to see if the book in his arms was in fact his Spellbook of Desires, Harry got up and went downstairs to sleep on the living room couch with the books still in his arms. Harry made his way down the stairs and walked directly into the living room, not even looking to see who was making a racket in the kitchen. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, unaware of Ginny Weasley's intention to infect him with a sexual virus. Ginny was hard at work, warming up the milk, stirring in honey and sugar, and finally casting the correct spell, making the golden liquid flash three times brightly before returning to its original color. 'Huh… this should be interesting' Ginny said to herself, as she lifted the bowl of potion, draining the entire contents in one swig. 'Mmmmm… that was good!'

Ginny made her way out of the kitchen, not even noticing that her intended target was already downstairs, only feet away from her as she passed Harry and made her way up the stairs towards Ron and Harry's room. Ginny crept into the room, not making a sound, noticing; who she believed was Harry, sleeping on the floor. She didn't even pay attention to the empty bed, knowing for sure that Harry would be sleeping on the floor and her bastard of a brother was obviously enjoying his own bed. Ginny thought Ron must be downstairs already, because he had talked about waking early and trying out Harry's firebolt. Ron was still fast asleep, with the covers pulled over his head, trying to block the sunlight that had made its way through his window. Ron had no idea that his little sister was getting undressed only feet away. Ginny decided it was best to maximize her time and get undressed quietly, before she infected the unknowing Harry. She locked the door after peeling off her underwear, making certain Ron wouldn't be able to enter until her half an hour was up. Ginny got onto her knees and crawled over to her sleeping victim. She lifted up the bottom of the sheets, revealing a pair of feet, which she touched immediately.

The simple touch infected Ron instantly, and as Ginny continued to pull the sheets off the sleeping figure, she was horrified to discover that she hadn't infected Harry, but her annoying brother Ron. 'Oh Nooooo!' screamed Ginny, as Ron awoke with a stir and a crazed look in his eyes. Ginny scrambled to her feet, running as fast as she could to the door. She turned the door knob, but quickly remembered that she had locked the door. Ginny made to turn the lock, but before she could, she felt her brother's cold fingers grasp her naked waist and pull her backwards. 'Let go… no please… snap out of it Ron… I'm your sist-' Ginny tried to say before Ron turned her around and she got her first look at Ron's long thick cock. She stared down at his six inches, and was shocked to feel a small twinge in her pussy. She quickly shook the thought from her mind, trying with all her might to break free of Ron's grasp and get to the door. Ron, completely infected by the sexual virus by this point, moved his hands up to his sister's small but pert breasts as she continued to struggle against him.

He could feel his cock come in contact with her warm and soft ass. He took hold over her soft supple breasts and massaged them as he started kissing Ginny's neck. 'Mmmmm…." Ginny purred, feeling Ron's tongue trace up and down her neck and his fingers kneading her soft tits. She felt his fingers move to her nipples, making her moan again as her brother twisted her hardening nipples. Ginny was losing control, she knew it was very wrong, but it felt so right, as she succumbed to the incredible sensation of her brother's tongue penetrating her delicate ear. 'I've wanted to do this for so long!' moaned Ron as he began moving one of his hands towards Ginny's hairless pussy. 'You're every bit as sexy as Hermione' he whispered into her ear as his cold fingers found their way to her pussy lips. After saying this, Ginny was butter in Ron's hands, giving in completely to Ron's fondling fingers. Ron was massaging her pussy, her tits and was kissing her neck, all at the same time, to great effect on Ginny. Ginny reached down with one of her hands and took hold of Ron's hard shaft, stroking it with her petit fingers as Ron moaned from her touch. 'Stroke it… stroke it hard!' he whispered into her ear, as he picked up his own fondling speed.

After a good ten minutes of rubbing, grunting and moaning, Ron decided to take it a step further and impale his sister on his six inch cock. He let go of her breast and pussy and took hold of her waist after bending her over. Ginny let go of Ron's cock at this point and supported herself on the door as she was forcefully bent over and prepared to be fucked. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she figured Ron's cock would be entering her pussy next. 'Ungghhh' grunted Ron and Ginny, as Ron's dick began to penetrate Ginny's incredibly tight pussy. It would have been much tighter if this had been Ginny's first time, but because neither of them thought otherwise, Ginny was quite pleased that it wasn't hurting too bad. Ron kept forcing as much of his cock into her as his hands moved up to her breasts again, grabbing hold of her nipples and twisting them 'Ohhh god… that feels so good' cried Ginny, as she felt a strange tingling in the depth of her pussy.

She couldn't explain it, as a strange warmth overtook her body and with a squeal of pleasure, Ginny came, squirting her juices all over Ron's half-submerged cock. Her warm juices dripped down her thigh and onto floor. Ron could feel Ginny's warm juices engulf cock as her pussy began to spasm from her orgasm. The sensation nearly made him cum, but he kept on playing with her nipples and trying as hard as he could to fit the rest of his cock into Ginny's tight pussy. The added lubrication was finally enough for Ron to slam the last two inches of his cock into his sister, and as Ginny's orgasm finally ended, he felt his balls bottom out, mashing his hips into hers. With her orgasm finally over, she prepared herself for an extremely hard fucking as she looked back into Ron's eyes and saw pure lust engraved in his face. Ron's stamina could only be described as supernatural; the infection gave him the ability to last far longer than he could ever dream of, and after ten more minutes of hard slamming.

Ginny heard Ron begin to pant. 'I'm fixing to cum Ginny!' grunted Ron as he continued to thrust into her clutching pussy. 'Wait… I'm so close' groaned Ginny, as she felt another orgasm approaching. 'I can't' moaned Ron as he felt his cock begin to swell and shutter, closing in on his own, huge orgasm. Ron thought about trying to hold it in, chancing blowing his load inside his sister, but decided it was best not to risk it as he pulled his cock out of her. He used one hand to pull his cock out of Ginny and aim it while his other fingers remained, hard at work, on one of Ginny's hard nipples. The sudden removal of Ron's cock however, was just the stimulation Ginny needed to hit her own orgasm. Again she felt warmness overtake her and a trickle of juices escape her pussy just as Ron removed his own cock. 'Unghhhh' grunted a sweating Ron, as he exploded, all over Ginny's ass and back. Ron spurted out so much cum in fact, that some struck the back of Ginny's hair, pooling in the center of her back.

With a final grunt, he fired his last few loads of his hot sticky cum over Ginny's gorgeous, white freckled ass. 'Ahhhh' moaned Ron, letting go of Ginny's nipple and falling backwards onto his makeshift bed. Ginny looked back as she stood up, feeling her brother's cum run down her back and ass. Ron seemed to be unconscious, and as the thirty minutes was about to end, she cleaned herself up and made sure the room was spotless, before unlocking the door and making her way back to her own room, completely forgetting about the Spellbook of Desires, which she had left, sitting open in the kitchen. Harry awoke with a start, not ever remembering walking down to the living room and falling asleep on the couch. He looked down at the book in his arms, and was shocked to discover that the book was not the Spellbook of Desires; it was some old school book. Shocked and worried that he had lost the best book he'd ever read; Harry got up and looked everywhere, trying not to wake the household. After searching everywhere for the book, he made his way into the kitchen to search the last place he could think of. Just like the rest of the house though, the book was nowhere to be found.

As Harry made his way back up to Ron's room to ask him if he'd seen the book, he met Fred and George making their way down the stairs speaking quietly with each other, obviously happy about something. 'Amazing….' whispered Fred to George as Harry passed by them. 'Morning Harry' said Fred and George together as they made their way to the kitchen. Harry made his way to his room where he questioned Ron about the missing book. Ron denied everything, saying he had no idea where the book was. Of course, he thought he did, but there was no way he was going to tell Harry. Neither of them knew of course that Fred and George had stumbled upon the fantastic leather-bound book with Harry asleep in the living room and Ginny being fucked by Ron.

It was now the twins turn to use the book, and like everything else they did, they'd be using it together!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

For those who will accuse me of stealing this story.

First of all, someone else has republished this before me, but they only got to chapter 8 before never updating it since which is one of the main reasons I'm republishing it. To finish what they started, if you want to read that version go to this link: u/4180602/I-Am-Tom-Bombadil.

and lastly, it is almost impossible to find the real author of this story, because it's been published on wattpad, imgur, just to name a few and I got this from the wattpad version.

now, if that's cleared up, please be patient as I'll upload 3 chapters per day

Good day to you all

-UsernameInProgress *tips fedora*


	5. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, nor does it have any affiliation with its author.

Harry was furious; he'd lost the Spellbook of Desires. He had looked everywhere, and he knew now that someone had stolen the book. Because the Weasley household was so large at the moment, it would be impossible to interrogate the entire family without revealing the contents of the book to them. Harry interrogated his best friend Ron Weasley in their room as Fred and George Weasley crept back upstairs after have a quick breakfast, knowing that they'd need their energy for the adventure ahead. It was they who had found the Spellbook of Desires and had read a few of the pages, becoming ecstatic at what it could mean for them.

Fred and George walked back upstairs, quietly discussing how, when and who they were going to use the book on. They wouldn't mind using it on Hermione, but because Ginny was sharing her room with her, it seemed temporarily impossible. As they returned to their room, they flipped through the book, looking for a spell that could meet their specific circumstances.

'How about this one?' said George, pointing to a long descriptive spell.

'No… that'll take far too long' Fred replied, reading the description. 'It needs to be short and quiet. We don't want to wake the entire house'

It took ten more minutes before they finally came across a suitable spell. Unfortunately, they'd have to wait for the right time to use it. They wouldn't get their opportunity with Hermione, at least, not until they made it back to Hogwarts, and were able to do it undetected. The spell they were going to use was not for Hermione, it was for a girl in their own year at Hogwarts; Angelina Johnson. Both Fred and George had a thing for Angelina, and using the Spellbook of Desires on her, seemed to be a perfect way to satisfy their lust for her.

The spell they had found was perfect; it would subdue her, and leave her completely defenseless to their sexual advances.

The description read:

The 'Noctorex' spell is perfect for a quiet setting, incapacitating the intended target; leaving them completely defenseless to the caster's sexual advances. Awake or asleep, when this spell hits them, they will fall into a deep sleep, completely at ease and compliable to any position they are placed in. Warning! This spell is very powerful; knocking the intended target unconscious for over six hours.

The spell was a difficult one though, but Fred and George Weasley were going to be in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and although they didn't do well on their OWLS, they were still gifted and, if they applied themselves, could easily pull off the spell.

'This'll take some doing' said George, replicating the wand movements shown on the page. If done correctly, the spell would take two minutes to perform, needing only to say 'Noctorex' at the end, to cast it.

Fred and George knew where Angelina lived; they'd use the Floo Network to gain access to her house and then sneak to her room, casting the spell, and having their way with her. It was a complex and potentially dangerous plan; but the spell would be perfect for the situation, and neither Fred nor George could wait till Hogwarts to use their newly discovered book.

For the next week or so, Fred and George worked hard to perfect the spell, often casting it on each other at night time to test its effects. When they were satisfied with the results, they planned their little night time excursion to the Johnson household. They'd be traveling at midnight, when both their and Angelina's family would be fast asleep.

Fred and George re-read the spell one more time, practicing the wand movements before hiding the book under their bed, where it would surely be safe until they returned. They crept out of their room, keeping as quiet as they could.

'Owww' cried Fred as he tripped over an old broom.

'Quiet!' whispered George, as they both listened to see if they'd woken anybody.

'Looks like were in the clear' sighed a relieved Fred, as they began their trek down the stairs and to the fireplace.

They each grabbed a pinch of floo powder; one for the trip there and one for the trip back. One after another, they stepped into the fireplace and whispered Angelina's address. Green flames erupted around each of them, spiraling them through the Floo Network, straight to the Johnson household.

'Quiet… I think everyone's asleep' commented George, as Fred came whirling out of the fireplace after him.

'Okay… let's find her room' replied Fred, as the twins snuck through the house and up the stairs. The house was immaculately clean, with moving photos, school medallions and trophies belonging to Angelina.

'Daddy's little girl' whispered Fred, as they passed several photos of the beautiful Angelina Johnson, all still sleeping in their frames.

'She won't be after tonight' replied George quietly, trying hard not to giggle.

The twins finally came upon what surely was Angelina's room. It had her name written in colorful paint and decorated with Quidditch posters. Fred opened the door quietly, letting the moonlight from the hallway windows engulf her room. The room was revealed to them and to the twin's jubilation, not just Angelina, but two other girls were sound asleep on the floor.

'Slumber party!' whispered the twins to each other. They walked into the dark room and closed the door behind them.

They both took out their wands, determined to cast a spell on each of the girls. As they began the complicated movements, their eyes adjusted to the darkness, revealing the identity of the other two girls. Alicia Spinnet, a fellow sixth year from Gryffindor, the same age as Angelina and the twins, and Katie Bell, another Gryffindor only a year younger then the twins were laying near Angelina. It would be these two unintended but welcome guests that would take part in their fun.

'Looks like an all Gryffindor Quidditch team party' whispered George to Fred, smiling, as he continued to wave his wand.

'Noctorex' whispered both Fred and George at the same time, casting a silver beam of light at both Katie and Alicia. The light engulfed their bodies, seemingly having no effect on them.

'I'll cast it on Angelina… you check them and make sure their really unconscious' whispered Fred to George, as he began to cast the spell again.

George got onto his knees and crawled over to Katie, poking her arm with his wand before pinching her shoulder, attempting to wake her. He did the same thing to Alicia before deciding to do one further important test. As Fred continued to work on the spell, George pulled off his pants to make certain that the girls were asleep. He opened Katie's mouth before placing his soft cock in her wet mouth, making her engulf the entire thing. George felt his cock begin to harden as he took it out of Katie's mouth and did the same thing to Alicia.

'Noctorex' whispered Fred, casting the same spell on Angelina before saying, 'Starting without me George?'

'Of course not Fred, I'm just making sure they're asleep' replied George, with a smile on his face.

'Well… let me help you' responded Fred before lighting a small lamp, and illuminating the entire room. All three girls were sleeping on the floor. The room was very sizable, but every inch of wall space was dedicated to Quidditch.

'Little bit of a Quidditch freak, hun George?' said Fred, as he pulled off his own clothes and dipped his hardening cock into Angelina's open mouth.

'Ahh…' they both moaned, feeling the warmth of the girls' mouths engulf their now hard cocks.

After ten minutes of fucking the girls' mouths, the twins decided to see what the girls looked like naked. They carefully removed all their clothing, making sure not to tear them. They knew they had to redress them when they were done; they didn't want to leave any evidence that they were there.

First they removed Katie's pajamas; revealing a slightly chubby, but nevertheless, attractive young teen body. Her breasts were fairly small, and her pussy was completely bald. As they flipped her over to get a good look at her ass, they were overwhelmed at how nice it was. Big, soft and juicy; just like the twins loved.

'Not a bad little tush on this one… eh Fred?' said George to his brother.

'You know it brother' replied Fred, as the twins moved over to Alicia.

They removed her pajamas in a similarly careful fashion; revealing a very fit body. To their obvious surprise however; Alicia breasts were fairly large. It shocked them so, because, either they'd grown since last term, or she'd been hiding them well. They took a close look at her pussy as well, noticing that just like Katie; her pussy had been shaved, probably for aero dynamism. They flipped her over as well, taking a good look and feel at Alicia's tight and fit ass.

'That may be a tight fit!' said Fred, trying to spread her ass cheeks to get a better look at her asshole.

'You're telling me!' replied George, astonished at how tight it actually was.

Next, they moved over to Angelina; their prized target for the night. She had dark, smooth and beautiful skin, glistening in the lamplight. They had saved the best for last as they took off her pajamas. She was even fitter than Alicia; her breasts were perfect, capped off with tiny dark nipples. Fred and George could just make out what looked like abs as they felt her tight stomach before running their hands down towards her pussy. Unlike the other two girls, Angelina had a tiny patch of black pubic hair, just visible in the lamplight. As they flipped her over, the twins almost exploded at seeing pure perfection. Her ass was big, fairly tight and perfectly sculpted.

All of the undressing, touching and groping had kept the twins extremely hard. Deciding that it would be best to leave Angelina for last; the twins picked their pairings. Fred would take Katie while George would have his fun with Alicia.

'This is going to be sweet' said Fred, as he crawled over to Katie.

George flipped Alicia over, choosing to look her in the face while he rammed his cock into her tight pussy. George took hold of his now hard seven inches, and rubbed the tip up and down Alicia's pussy. She didn't make a peep; so after spitting on his hand and rubbing it on his shaft, he jammed the very tip of his cock into her pussy.

'This hole is tight Fred' said George, as he pushed as hard as possible into Alicia.

'This one's just as tight' replied Fred, who had Katie still on her stomach. He had submerged two inches of his cock into Katie, and was showing both strain and pain on his face.

Both twins had lost their virginity the previous year after taking a trip to a seedier part of Hogsmeade, paying a couple of hooker witches to pleasure them. The hookers weren't the freshest flowers in the garden, but at least they knew what to do now.

The twins were grunting and sweating for five minutes before they realized that both Katie and Alicia weren't virgins; they evidently had had sex before.

'Sluts!' said Fred and George together, as they both finally had their entire cocks into their prey. In only a couple of minutes they were driving their separate seven inches into Katie and Alicia as hard as they could. They could both hear them moaning in their sleep through the smacking of their bodies. After several minutes more of continuous moaning and groaning, the twins were each, reaching their end.

Just before they did however, Fred heard Alicia begin to moan louder, as her pussy began to spasm and the warm trickle of her pussy juices began to run down Fred's cock. Alicia wasn't the only one to cum, as only a few seconds after Alicia's orgasm, Katie groaned even louder; coating George's shaft in her own warm juices.

'Ahhhh… Godddd!' grunted Fred, as he began to feel himself going through his own orgasm. His cock began to swell as he pushed his cock as deep into her as possible before he felt himself begin to ejaculate a large load of his hot sticky cum into Alicia's unprotected womb. She didn't even have a chance to stop Fred from impregnating her as he spilled his load into her.

'Ungghhhh!' groaned George, only seconds later as well, firing a similarly large load of his semen into Katie Bell's young pussy. Like Alicia, Katie had no defense against George as his potent seed found its way into her vulnerable womb.

As Fred and George both sighed in relief; they pulled heir softening cocks out of the two girls' pussies; letting copious amounts of their hot semen spill from Katie and Alicia's pussies.

The twins stood up, and high fived each other before looking over at Angelina in horror, as her eyes were open, staring at their cum covered cocks in surprise.

'Don't worry… I won't tell… as long as you two give me a little taste of what they got!' said Angelina sexily, still naked, with her fingers probing her own pussy.

The twins' mouths were wide open, as they'd got hard instantly at Angelina's sexy words. Fred must've cast the spell wrong; too focused on what he was going to do with Katie or Alicia. Asleep or not however, Angelina seemed willing and ready for them as they moved over to Angelina, ignoring the unconscious girls they had just impregnated.

George got onto his hands and knees; opening Angelina's legs wide before moving his head down towards her pussy.

'You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this' whispered Angelina to the twins, as Fred began to kiss her and move his hands towards her perfect breasts.

As Fred continued to make out with her and play with her tits, George was hard at work; delving his tongue deep into Angelina's pussy. George couldn't believe how good Angelina tasted; now moving his hands towards her pussy to help stimulate her even further.

Fred was having just as good of a time, twisting his tongue around Angelina's, passionately kissing her, as his fingers played with her dark nipples.

'Ahhhhh!' moaned Angelina, feeling her orgasm hit and giving George a face-full of her warm juices. She continued to feel her pussy spasm as George lapped up as much of Angelina's sweet juices as possible.

'Amazing… Now give me some of that cock' moaned Angelina as both the twins stopped working on Angelina and moving their cocks to the respective holes.

Fred placed the tip of his cock onto Angelina's lips, as George did the same to her pussy.

'On three… One… Two… Three!' said the twins together, slamming their cocks into Angelina's mouth and pussy. Both were hot, wet and ready for their cocks as Angelina let out a low groan, feeling both cocks penetrate her deeply. Fred had his cock buried all the way down Angelina's throat as he moved his hips back and forth, letting Angelina's tongue massage his shaft. George on the other hand, was having a little trouble with Angelina's pussy. Her incredibly tight and athletic figure resulted in an even tighter pussy then Katie or Alicia.

The twins continued doing this for the next five minutes, when George finally got his entire shaft into Angelina's trimmed pussy. They only stopped because Angelina had just gone through her second orgasm and Fred wanted a turn fucking her. Not wanting to give up Angelina's sweet pussy, Angelina suggested a different and far hotter proposition.

'There's two holes back there Fred!' said Angelina, after just coming down from her second orgasm and pulling Fred's cock out of her mouth. She had noticed the look of desire in his eyes, as he stared at her pussy being penetrated by George.

'Seriously?" replied Fred, now getting up.

George pulled his cock out of Angelina with a plop, before letting her get up and let him slide underneath her. She turned around to face him, as she guided his cock into her pussy.

'That's better' said Angelina, loving the feeling of having a cock back into her.

George pulled her in close, holding down her waist and burying his entire cock into Angelina, as Fred stood over both of them and position his cock at the ridiculously tight looking entrance to her ass.

'This is going to be one tight fit' said Fred as crouched down and started to prod Angelina's asshole.

'Unghhhh' grunted Fred, trying hard to get the tip of his dick into her. Fred continued pushing as Angelina groaned in pain, having Fred sticking it in her ass and George being buried balls deep in her pussy.

After ten long minutes of all three shifting back and forth; Fred was finally able to fit his entire seven inches into Angelina's tight black ass. With that, the twins found their rhythm quickly, pumping Angelina up and down between their cocks, eliciting loud moans from her as she went through another orgasm.

They did this for another ten minutes before both the twins began to pant loudly, signaling an imminent release.

'I want you to cum on my face' screamed Angelina, not wanting them to cum in her too.

Not wanting to disappoint the dark skinned goddess; Fred and George obliged to Angelina's request. Fred pulled out of Angelina's ass with a pop, just as Angelina got off of George's cock. They watched as she got onto her knees between the two, preparing for the cum-shower she was about to receive. Fred and George stood on either side of Angelina, stroking their shafts as hard as they could.

'On three brother?' asked George, looking over at Fred. Fred agreed, nodding his head, and pumping his cock faster.

'One… Two… Three!' said the twins together, hitting their breaking point at the same time, just as Angelina opened her mouth to swallow as much as possible. Fred and George erupted, covering Angelina in as much cum, maybe more then they had filled Alicia and Katie with. Load after load of their hot cum splashed across Angelina's face, getting into her mouth and covering her beautiful face as the twins continued to stroke their shafts. Finally, after Angelina was completely caked in the twin's warm seed, did they finally stop cumming.

Angelina swallowed as much as she could before using a piece of discarded clothing to wipe the remaining cum off her face.

Fred and George were exhausted, but knew that they needed to destroy any evidence that they had fucked Alicia and Katie. Because Angelina was a willing participant, they didn't care much about cleaning her up as she continued to wipe off her face.

'Don't worry about them… I'll clean them up and dress them… besides, you helped me so I'll help you' Angelina said before standing up and moving over to her friends to clean them up. 'You'd better leave before my parents find you here… we were pretty loud' Angelina said, motioning for the twins to get dressed and leave. 'I'll definitely be seeing more of you two at school' said Angelina sexily, blowing a kiss at them, as she watched them dress and exit her room.

Fred and George were beaming as they made their way back down the stairs and to the fireplace. They threw in some floo powder, saying 'The Burrow' before hopping in one at a time and traveling through the Floo Network back home. The twins were exhausted; they had been through a very tiring night, not to mention the fact that it was already nearing three o'clock in the morning. They made their way back up the stairs and to their room, ecstatic, thinking about how they'd use their new favorite book next.

'Maybe Hermione?' whispered Fred, discussing their possible targets, as they entered their room. To their complete horror, when they looked under their bunk-bed to take a look at the book, they discovered that it was missing. Cursing, they spent the next hour searching for the book.

'What could've happened to it?' questioned George, looking angry.

Unknown to the twins; Harry had heard the twins making their way down the stairs at midnight. He knew that they were up to something, and had a feeling it had something to do with his Spellbook of Desires. He took the initiative; sneaking to their room quietly and looking everywhere for the book. He eventually found it sitting under their bunk bed, taking it back from the would-be thieves. He knew the only way to hide the book was to lock it in his trunk until he needed it; so he hid it under all of his belongings and locked the trunk. As Fred and George Weasley cursed and swore, searching everywhere for the book, Harry slept soundly, with a grin on his face.


	6. The Train

WARNING! THIS SECTION OF THE STORY CONTAINS SCENES INVOLVING NON-CONSENSUAL SEX, IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THESE TYPE OF SCENES, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER AS I AM CONCERNED FOR EVERYONES WELLBEING! ^_^

The Spellbook of Desires was once again in Harry Potter's grasp; having lost it for nearly two weeks, he was relieved to have finally regained it. Harry was so relieved because he knew it would be his single best companion, other than Hermione and Ron, during the coming school year Harry was eager to use the book again, but unfortunately, he, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny were leaving for Hogwarts immediately, leaving no time to use it at the Burrow , on the other hand, nearly had a heart attack after realizing the book was missing from his hiding spot.

After searching the broom shed for the book; he asked Harry if he knew where it was. Harry, who had just found it in the twins room, showed Ron, telling him that the twins had stolen it from him. Ron was confused, but relieved to know the book was in good hands. He and Harry discussed using it again before they left, but knew that a crowded house would make it tricky, opting to use it on the train, where they?d have some privacy in their cabin.

Luckily for Harry and Ron, there was a perfectly good spell for them to use on the train. The spell had already been tested out on Narcissa Malfoy by Ron, and in a secluded cabin, the spell would work just fine. With that, everyone made preparations to leave for Platform 9 ¾, packing their trunks and making their way by taxi to the train station. "Got everything? If so, have a good year and stay out of trouble, you two!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, as she waved off everybody.

Everyone was now on the Hogwarts train, traveling by rail to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione, Ron and Harry found an empty cabin all to themselves. They all stored their luggage in their overhead compartments before taking their seats, chatting a little before Harry made his move. Harry looked over at Ron, smiling, before he made his way to the cabin door to pull down the window blinds and lock the door. This was it; the moment both Harry and Ron had been waiting for, ever since the Quidditch World Cup.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Hermione, as Harry got up and closed the blinds."Just getting us a little privacy" replied Harry, with a wicked grin on his face. Just as Harry moved his hand to lock the door, it slammed open, knocking Harry out cold when the door struck him right in the head. He fell backwards onto the floor; his body limp and a red bump forming on his forehead. "Harry!" yelled Hermione and Ron, moving over to Harry's unconscious body. "Smooth, Potter!, I hope that leaves another scar for everyone to gawk at!" laughed Draco Malfoy, as he entered the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"What do you want Malfoy!?" responded an angry Ron. "Ohh Sorry, were you and Potter about to double team the Mudblood?" replied Malfoy, pleased by his quick comeback. Ron almost swallowed his tongue after hearing Malfoy. Harry and Ron had actually planned to do what Malfoy had just said, until he had interrupted them. Malfoy realized immediately that Ron had hesitated, proving his obvious guilt. "You were, weren't you? You were about to fuck this little slut!" said Malfoy, as he continued to guffaw with his cronies. Hermione looked shocked.

She looked over at Ron, wondering if it was indeed true. Hermione could tell Ron was blushing, embarrassed over the fact that Malfoy had seen right through him. Ron Disgusting You weren't actually going to do that Were you. Hermione asked a flustered Ron. Before Ron could reply, he made to raise his wand and curse Malfoy for embarrassing him. ?Eat Slugs Mal- started Ron, but was quickly interrupted.

Stupefy! cried Malfoy, hitting Ron right in the chest and knocking him out reached for her wand, but before she could pull it out, Goyle had grabbed her wrist and yanked the wand from her ! She screamed, realizing she was now defenseless. Let's see what Potter and Weasley have in their bags? Maybe I can find a way to get them into even more trouble? said Malfoy to himself, as he looked through their trunks. What's this said Malfoy, picking up a leather-bound book from Harry's trunk, while Hermione continued to struggle against read the title and flipped through the pages, shocked at what he was reading. "Sex spells... all of them" said Malfoy, with his jaw wide open.

"What?" said Hermione, who was shocked at the fact that Harry and Ron had actually planned to fuck her together. "I think we need to make a deal?" said Malfoy to Hermione. "Either you do what I say, or I'll turn this book over to Professor Snape and get your two boyfriends expelled" "What?" asked Hermione, confused about what Malfoy wanted. She had a lingering feeling that his continuous glances at her body were far from innocent. "I'd use one of these spells, but I don't think I need to with Mudlood whore like you." Malfoy responded with a grin forming on his face. Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized what Malfoy was talking about and why he kept checking her out. She wanted to say no, but knew if she did, he'd turn over the book to Snape and get Harry and Ron expelled. "Fine!" said Hermione, dejected and resigned to her fate. "First, Suck their cocks!" said Malfoy pointing at both Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ewwww, No" replied Hermione, as she felt Goyle tighten his grip on her wrist before he started unzipping his pants. "You heard me Mudblood, Suck their cocks or your friends are getting expelled!" shouted Malfoy, locking the door behind him and letting Crabbe get by him towards Hermione's tear rolled down Hermione's cheek before she nodded her head and prepared to take her first look at a male cock. She felt Goyle let go of her wrist and push her onto the floor, where she sat their, surrounded by two very large boys. Crabbe and Goyle removed their pants, revealing two massive but still soft cocks. Malfoy motioned for her to take hold of their hardening cocks.

He pointed his wand at Ron's head for a little extra motivation. Hermione was sitting on her knees right in the middle of the two boys as she reached out with both hands and took hold of the boys stiffening cocks. Hermione's fingers wrapped around their wide cocks, slightly stroking them back and forth with a look of pure disgust in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this for Harry and Ron, after finding out they were going to do the same thing to her. She could hear Crabbe and Goyle groaning at her soft touch as she continued rubbing them off. Hermione could tell that they were enjoying themselves, as their cocks continued to grow at an alarming rate.

"That's it you cum-guzzling whore, keep stroking them off, they're just an appetizer for the main course" said Malfoy, beginning to massage his own cock through the thin material of his pants. Hermione could hardly stand it as Goyle started to lean forward, positioning his cock near her mouth. Resigned to doing what she must; Hermione guided Goyle's now ten inch monster into her trembling mouth. Hermione held onto Crabbe's cock as Goyle took hold of the back of Hermione's head and began forcing his cock down her throat. "Mmmpff, Mmmppff, Mmmppfff!" Mumbled Hermione, as Goyle jammed his cock further down her throat.

"Ha ha ha that's it ,Goyle slam it down her throat!" Malfoy said laughing at the glorious sight in front of him. Malfoy felt like he was dreaming; he would have never thought the sight in front of him possible. The fact that it was Hermione being face fucked brutally, only made it sweeter. Hermione could hardly breathe as Malfoy made fun of her. Goyle now had his entire ten inches down her throat as he moved his hips back and forth, fucking her face as hard as he could. Hermione started gagging with saliva running down her chin as Goyle remained unmerciful.

All of a sudden however, Hermione felt Goyle pull back, letting her breath for a second. She had thought Goyle's was giving her a chance to catch her breath, before she realized why he had pulled back. "Unggghhhh!" grunted Goyle, as he unloaded several hot sticky strings of his warm cum, all over Hermione's pretty face. Still struggling for breath; Hermione was coated with several long and thick strands of Goyle's sperm, some landing directly in her mouth, before he finally stopped. Goyle stepped back, and even though Hermione was coated in his cum, she could still see him guffawing with Malfoy.

Hermione felt Crabbe move towards her, and like Goyle, he took hold of the back of her head. But unlike Goyle, Crabbed pushed Hermione onto her back before lying over her face and fucking her f mouth with his entire ten inches, even harder then Goyle had. Both Goyle and Malfoy were enjoying the show as Hermione continued to be manhandled by the much larger Crabbe. All they could hear were the sounds of Crabbe's balls slapping against Hermione's chin and her struggling to breathe. While Hermione's face continued to get pounded, Malfoy began to get undress; disrobing completely and getting ready to have his turn with Hermione.

Hermione had no idea what Malfoy was doing, owing to the fact that her entire face was being assaulted. Just like before, Hermione could hardly breathe, as her airway was being cut off by a rather large cock. Crabbe was nearing his end as he began to pant. Unlike Goyle however, Crabbe had no intention of pulling out of her hot slick mouth and cumming on her face. He was determined to fire his entire load down her throat as his cock began to swell and he began to grunt. "UNGHHHHH!" grunted Crabbe, filling Hermione's mouth and throat with an excessive amount of hot cum. Hermione could hardly breathe before, but after having her throat filled with Crabbe's semen, she started to suffocate.

Fortunately for Hermione; Crabbe got off of her face and sprayed the last two globs of his cum on her face. Hermione choked down the cum in her throat before spitting the rest out, trying to catch her breath as Crabbe started to get dressed. Breathing hard, Hermione sat up to see what was next. She was horrified at the sight of Malfoy moving towards her, completely naked, and a gleam of lust in his eyes. "Clean yourself up Mudblood!" Malfoy said, ripping off her skirt and tossing it at her face. Hermione dutifully wiped Crabbe and Goyle's cum from her face before she felt Malfoy's cold fingertips clawing at her white panties. "Let's see what's under these" said Malfoy, tearing away Hermione's panties and revealing a completely shaved pussy.

"Look this whore shaves her twat!"Malfoy continued, looking back at Crabbe and Goyle."Fuck off!" Hermione responded, trying to pull her panties up and escape the worsening situation she was in. "Language Mudblood, there's no need for profanities, just remember the deal" replied Malfoy, now reaching for Hermione's sweater, tearing it off, along with her dress shirt and bra. Hermione's tits were the best Malfoy had ever seen; perfectly shaped, firm, and capped off by tiny pink nipples. All Hermione had left on were her shoes, her long school socks and her Gryffindor tie. Tears were streaming down her face at this point, knowing what was to come next, as Malfoy took hold of his cock and positioned it near her slit. Hermione wasn't anywhere near ready as she looked down, seeing Malfoy rubbing his already hard six inch cock against her tight shaved pussy. Hermione knew it was going to hurt.

She'd never had sex before, and as she looked up at Malfoy's crazed face, she knew he wasn't going to help matters or take it easy on her. Malfoy was overjoyed, as he started to press his cock against her tight slit; Hermione may have been a dirty Mudblood to Malfoy, but she still was one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts. With her being such an uptight slut, it was all the sweeter, as Malfoy pushed hard, getting the head of his cock in her beautiful pussy. "Owwww!" screamed Hermione in pain, as she struggled to push Malfoy off her. She couldn't bare the pain anymore, trying to push Malfoy out of her, as Malfoy started to push harder. Hermione was quickly subdued by Malfoy; holding down her wrists as she squirmed in pain.

"Calm down Mudblood, or its going to hurt more!" grunted Malfoy, trying to fit more of his cock into Hermione. Hermione complied, letting Malfoy shift his hips back and forth against hers, grinding more and more of his cock into her. Malfoy kept at it for another five minutes, before his cock met Hermione's flexible hymen barrier.

"Wait!" cried Hermione before looking up at Malfoy to see that same crazed look in his eyes. She knew what was coming, as Malfoy used all his leverage to break through Hermione's maidenhood. "Ungghhhh" grunted Malfoy, finally breaking through the flexible barrier and getting the rest of his six inches into Hermione. Hermione was in so much pain that she quickly passed out; leaving herself defenseless against Malfoy's hurried thrusting. Before she passed out however, Hermione had felt a warm sensation begin to move through her body. Hermione had her first orgasm as she passed out, never feeling the wonderful looked down as he felt Hermione's juices and blood coat his cock, which continued to pump in and out of her loosening twat.

The fact that she had cum, coupled with her passing out, had meant that Hermione's pussy had loosened greatly. Her pussy was now wet and slick, making it far easier to quicken his pace and reach his own end. It took another five minutes of hard humping before Malfoy began to feel his balls tighten. The pressure was building quickly, and he knew that he was about to blow his load at any second. Not wanting to impregnate the Mudblood and disgrace the Malfoy family name, Malfoy pulled out in the nick of time, deciding instead to finish on her flat stomach.

"Unghh" grunted Malfoy, unleashing several long strands of his hot cum onto Hermione's shaved pussy and stomach. Malfoy was smiling as he fired off a few more warm loads up onto Hermione's pert little breasts. After finally finishing; Malfoy lifted himself off of Hermione, straddled her face, opened her mouth, and inserting his cum and blood coated cock into her unconscious mouth. "Ahhhh!" sighed Malfoy, before getting up and clothing himself. "I'll keep this, and you three can have each other" said Malfoy, looking down at the unconscious trio of Hermione, Harry, and Ron, before picking up the Spellbook of Desires and leaving the cabin with Crabbe and Goyle in row. Two hours later, as the sky was beginning to darken and the train was nearing Hogwarts, Hermione finally awoke, finding a large quantity of cum on her stomach and breasts, and a weird taste in her mouth.

Hermione cleaned herself up before finding her Hogwarts school uniform and getting dressed. Harry and Ron were still unconscious, and Hermione was glad of it; not wanting to have to explain to Harry and Ron that she'd just lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy. "Enervate" said Hermione, pointing her wand at both Harry and Ron in succession; waking them both. She explained to them that Malfoy had knocked her out, right after stealing Harry's book. She failed to mention her suspicions of Harry and Ron's intentions to fuck her and the fact that Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy had sexually molested her. Not only because she was embarrassed, but because she wanted her revenge on Malfoy for everything he'd done to her. "What's that in your hair." Ron asked Hermione, pointing at a large strand of cum still in her hair.


	7. The Common Room

Disclaimer: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, nor does it have any affiliation with its author.

Draco Malfoy had the Spellbook of Desires; a book he knew would be put to good use at both meeting his needs and getting back at his mortal enemy, Harry Potter and his friends. As he flipped through the thick leather-bound book, he realized the power it could have over the students of Hogwarts. Not only would he have the ability to get any pussy he wanted, he would be able to use it against anyone who crossed him, student or teacher. Malfoy however, now knew what had happened to his mother and was furious. Ron Weasley had used one of the spells from the book to influence his mother to have sex with him in the restroom during the Quidditch World Cup. The odd disappearance of his mother and her flustered return from the bathroom after Weasley came out sweating was a clear indicator of the book's involvement. It was on the basis of this encounter that Malfoy had decided to get back at Ron Weasley and his entire family. Embarrassment seemed to be the best method to achieve that goal; so as Malfoy and the rest of the students of Hogwarts settled into Hogwarts for the school year, he was already planning his course of action.

Malfoy read the book for the entire night after the sorting of houses; he was intent on finding the best possible spell or potion to make sure everyone at Hogwarts could see who the Weasley's really Ron had fucked his mother, Malfoy had decided that the best way to get back at Ron was to have Ron's best friend Harry and a couple of his other friends fuck his little sister Ginny in front of him and the rest of Gryffindor House. Malfoy wouldn't take part directly, but he would find a way to have a front row seat to the show.

After hours of reading and planning, Malfoy finally decided on the best spell, time and location. Malfoy knew the best location for maximum exposure would be the Great Hall, but since the teachers and other students would be there, and would likely intervene before Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family learned their lesson, he knew he had to find a better location. The second best location would be the Gryffindor House common room and the best time would be in the morning, just as everybody was coming down for breakfast. He'd have to break into the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of the morning and cast the appropriate spells on the various parties while they slept. The plan was complex and two-fold; he'd need to use a spell and a potion for the plan to work. Malfoy would also need to enlist the help from a fellow Slytherin House member, for the plan to go off without a hitch. He'd use the spell on Ginny Weasley and the potions on Harry Potter, and a couple of other Gryffindor boys.

The spell description read:

A dangerous and potentially damaging spell, which turns the intended target into an insatiable slut, bent on having as much sex as possible. This spell works only on the female sex, and leaves the intended target immobile until the spell takes total effect. Warning! This spell has no time limit and no counter-spell. The only way for the spell to be lifted is for the intended target to be completely satisfied. Satisfaction for the target is not achieved easily and their memory of the encounters under the spell will remain forever.

The spell work was simple; a few wand movements and the word "Hornilificus" and Ginny Weasley would become immobile for several minutes before the spell kicked in and her need for sex would overpower her.

The second part of the plan involved another fairly simple potion; a potion which would have the effect of creating a powerful attraction to the target of their choice.

The potion description read:

Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior, If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave! Warning, the intended target will only be sexually uninhibited for the intended benefactor, No one else!

The potion was simple, requiring only hot water, hair from Ginny's head and a simple spell that would turn the potion into a powerful aphrodisiac that would last a total of one hour.

Malfoy would use the help of Pansy Parkinson to pull of his plan. After Pansy cast the "Hornilificus" spell on Ginny and carried her downstairs, Malfoy would take a few hairs from her head and make the necessary potion. He would then go upstairs into Potter's dorm, and give him and two others some of the potion while they were still sleeping. The potion's effects would be immediate; forcing the three boys to seek out Ginny Weasley and fuck her brains out.

The plan was complex, but with the help of Pansy, the plan could go off without a hitch. Luckily, Malfoy's father had given him an invisibility cloak for his last birthday, and it would be perfect for the task at hand. Malfoy would sneak up to the Gryffindor common room and wait at the entrance until he heard the password. He'd then make his way up to the common room after midnight with Pansy and enter using the invisibility cloak and the stolen password.

Malfoy relayed the complex plan to Pansy, who would do anything for Malfoy, and after Malfoy stole the password the next day and memorized the essential spells and potions, they made their way up to Gryffindor House under the invisibility cloak at five in the morning. Draco had left the Spellbook of Desires locked in his chest, not wanting anyone else to get a hold of his prized possession. When they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Malfoy whispered the password from under the cloak to the Fat Lady, who, tired and unconcerned, let them in without thinking. Malfoy and Pansy made sure the Gryffindor common room was empty before pulling off the cloak and getting to business. Malfoy found a small cauldron and stirred hot water into it, while Pansy cast the spell on Ginny and brought her downstairs. Malfoy quickly cut three hairs from Ginny's unconscious head before placing them in the cauldron and casting the spell on the contents. Malfoy then poured most of the contents into a large cup before making his way to the boy's staircase and opening the fourth year bedroom quietly. Malfoy tiptoed into the room; moving over to Harry and tipping a mouthful of the potion into his mouth. Harry woke up immediately, making Malfoy jump in shock. Harry stared at Malfoy for a second, before pulling off his sheets and running out the door towards Ginny. Malfoy then moved over to Seamus Finnigan and poured some of the potion into his mouth as well before doing the same with Dean Thomas, who both woke up immediately and followed Harry out the room.

Malfoy, overjoyed at the success of the plan so far, ran out after the three boys, hoping to catch the entire act as it happened. Malfoy had brought along a small camera, perfect for making a nice moving photo album of the orgy that was about to happen. Malfoy met up with Pansy after making it downstairs, and was astonished at how quick the three boys had rushed to Ginny to start and undress her. They had her on the Gryffindor homework table, with all three of them climbing on top of the table with her and tearing off her clothes. They were so fast in fact, that Ginny hadn't even awoken from the spell. As Harry ripped off her pajama top and Dean and Seamus pulled off her bottoms, Ginny finally began to wake. Nobody seemed to even notice Pansy and Draco, as Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry ripping off her bra and two other boys pulling off her tight pink panties to reveal small firm breasts and a completely bald thirteen year old pussy. Ginny's eyes opened wide, not in shock, but in excitement as Harry began kissing her.

Malfoy's cock hardened at how hot Ginny was. He had never even thought of fucking Ginny himself, but knew now that she would make a perfect target for him at a later date. In the meantime, he and Pansy watched Ginny being ravaged by the three Gryffindor boys.

Harry continued to kiss Ginny while he used his hands to massage her tiny tits. Seamus and Dean meanwhile, were both jamming their fingers into Ginny's tight pussy.

"Mmmm" Ginny moaned, feeling the several pairs of hands molesting her teenage body as Harry continued to kiss her.

Taking this as a sign, Harry pulled off his own pajamas, throwing them to the side before straddling Ginny's face and moving his already hard cock towards her mouth. Ginny gave him a quick wink before Harry guided his five inch cock into her warm slick mouth. Harry took no time at all before he was slamming his entire five inches into Ginny's open mouth.

As Harry started fucking Ginny's pretty face, Dean Thomas had shifted over to the side of Ginny, undressing himself and letting her take hold of his five inch cock and stroking it softly with her small cold fingers. Dean groaned in pleasure as he felt Ginny's fingers stroke back and forth over his cock.

Seamus meanwhile, had continued to use both his fingers and his tongue to further excite the young horny Ginny. After a few minutes of furious finger and tongue fucking, Ginny finally came from all the stimulation, squirting a small amount of her sweet tasting juices onto Seamus's waiting tongue.

Inspired by Ginny's sudden orgasm; Harry, Seamus and Dean all decided to change things up a little. Seamus got under Ginny and made her sit on his waist while Harry and Dean moved knelt beside Ginny's face with their cocks positioned on either side of her face. Ginny looked down into Seamus's eyes before she felt him lift up her waist with his hands and impale her on his stiff cock.

Ginny cringed in pain, as she felt Seamus?s shaft penetrate her deeply. She moaned as Seamus continued to pull her waist down onto his cock. Just as she finally got accustomed to having his entire cock in her; Harry and Dean had both leaned forward, forcing Ginny to take hold of both of their cocks and begin stroking and sucking them.

By this point Malfoy was snapping several pictures of Ginny getting tripled teamed. Every time his camera flashed, he could've swore he saw Ginny look back at him and wink, almost as if she was enjoying being caught on film. Both Ginny's sluttyness and her amazing body, were really turning on Malfoy by this point, making his cock grow several inches.

Pansy had been watching the scene unfold for several minutes, lightly brushing her own pussy through her dress as Malfoy continued to take pictures. All of a sudden, Pansy felt Malfoy's hardening cock brush up against her firm ass. She moaned at its warmth, as she reached back and starting fondling Malfoy?s cock and balls with one of her hands. Not wanting to impede Malfoy's view or distract him while he continued to capture Ginny Weasley in her embarrassing situation, Pansy turned around and got onto her knees so she was eye level with Malfoy's now fully hard six inches. She undid Malfoy's belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, and as Malfoy finally acknowledged what she was doing, she took hold of his cock and started to stroke him off.

Malfoy closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Pansy rubbing his cock, but all Malfoy was imagining, was Ginny Weasley stroking his cock instead.

Malfoy opened his eyes to see that things had changed a little in front of him. Ginny was still moaning like a little whore, but now Dean Thomas was positioned behind her ass, preparing to slam his cock into her tight, virgin ass. Malfoy nearly blew his load as Ginny looked back at Dean and raised her ass up a few inches to better accommodate him. Seamus had stopped thrusting into her to let Dean better position himself at the entrance of her ass.

"Stick it in my ass!" screamed an extremely horny Ginny.

Dean needed no encouragement; as he prodded her tiny asshole with the tip of his black cock. He had no intention of taking it easy on Ginny's untried ass; plunging a total of three inches into her in his first thrust.

"Ahhhhhh!" groaned a beleaguered Ginny, feeling Dean slam his cock deep inside her anus.

"Unggghhh" screamed Ginny only seconds later, feeling a second rush of juices flow through her and gush over Seamus's shaft, as his cock remained motionless, deep inside her spasm stricken pussy.

While all this was happening, Harry was still having his cock serviced by Ginny, who although having two cocks stuffed into her, still continued to play with Harry's shaft and balls.

Pansy was still pumping away at Malfoy's cock, getting a few moans of pleasure out of him, just before opening her mouth and sucking on the very tip. She had sucked off Malfoy a few times in the last year, even letting him fuck her whenever he wanted but the situation in front of her, had really turned her on. She gripped the base of his shaft before engulfing half of his cock in a single movement. It took only seconds before she was passionately deep-throating Malfoy, as she continued to fondle his tightening balls.

As Pansy sucked him off, Malfoy was still taking pictures; making sure he got some good pictures of Ginny getting triple stuffed, having every single one of her holes filled. Just as he was about to enact the second and most important part of the plan, he felt his own balls tighten, his cock swell, and an orgasm overwhelm him.

"Unghhhh"grunted a taxed Malfoy, not even thinking about warning Pansy, who had his entire cock buried down her throat. Malfoy stopped taking pictures as he unleashed a considerable load of his warm cum into Pansy's slick mouth and throat. Malfoy stared at Ginny and imagined cumming down her throat, as he continued to pump load after load into Pansy's mouth.

Pansy couldn't help but gag, as her throat was filled and her airway cut off. She pulled off his cock, letting Malfoy spray the last two streams of his warm cum onto her waiting face. Not wanting to disappoint Malfoy, Pansy quickly scooped the excess cum from her face and swallowed it, before pulling up his underwear and pants and getting back to the business at hand.

Malfoy didn't even acknowledge Pansy's hard efforts as she turned back around and watched the four members of the orgy switch positions again. Now Ginny was flipped around, with Seamus underneath her and his cock buried to the hilt in her ass, and Harry lying on top of her, struggling to force his entire five inches into her quivering pussy. Dean remained at Ginny?s side, letting her stroke him off while she continued to be double pounded by Seamus and Harry.

"Time for the second part of the plan!" said Malfoy excitedly, putting the camera away and lifting the invisibility cloak over both himself and Pansy.

"FIRE!" screamed both Malfoy and Pansy at the top of their lungs. Their plan was to alert everyone in Gryffindor House to the exploits of the four orgy members. Ron, with the rest of the students from Gryffindor would run down the stairs as fast as they could, alerted by the screams of fire.

It was perfect timing, as Ron and the rest of the house, ran down the stairs. Ginny was moaning louder than ever, and Harry, Seamus and Dean were all beginning to pant.

"God, Gin' I'm going to cum!" yelled Harry in front of the rest of house, panting loudly, and ready to explode.

"Me too!" grunted Seamus, forcing his cock in and out of her ass.

"Me three!" groaned Dean, as Ginny stroked him off even faster.

"What the fuck Harry!" shouted Ron, with a shocked look on his face. The twins, along with the rest of the house were staring in disbelief as all four orgy members were continuing on as if nobody was watching. Unbeknownst to the rest of Gryffindor House, Malfoy and Pansy were both struggling not to laugh underneath their invisibility cloak.

"Cum in me! Fill me up Harry! I want it so bad! Fill both my holes with your hot cum!" screamed Ginny as she felt herself go through an orgasm, coating Harry's already spasming cock with her own warm juices.

"UNGHHHHH!" grunted an extremely turned on Harry, firing what felt like a gallon of his hot sticky cum into Ginny's extremely receptive pussy. He could feel himself fire off stream after stream of his potent seed, deep into Ginny's unprotected womb. Harry and Ginny's cum started leak out of her quivering pussy as Harry exploded the last few strings of his cum into Ginny's clutching pussy.

"Fuck!" groaned Seamus, feeling Harry and Ginny's juices run onto his own shaft and balls. He fired his own extremely large load of semen into Ginny's gaping anus. Seamus too, filled Ginny up quickly, spattering her rectum full with his own hot cum.

Ginny was in heaven as she went through her own orgasm and felt both Harry and Seamus fill her holes with a massive amount of cum. Harry got off of Ginny and removed his shaft from her swollen pussy right before Seamus lifted Ginny off of him, letting her fall hard to the homework table. A massive amount of Harry and Seamus's cum poured out of Ginny's holes as she continued to stroke off Dean, whose orgasm was rapidly approaching as well. Harry and Seamus's cum poured out of Ginny and pooled together on the table.

Ron, the twins, and the rest of Gryffindor were still in a state of shock as Harry and Seamus watched Dean go through his own orgasm. There were some murmurs in the background however about Ginny?s actions.

"What a whore!" "Look at that slut." "I never knew.." "I bet she gets it all the time." mumbled a number of people, still watching the scene unfold.

"Unghhhhh!" grunted Dean, letting Ginny point his spasming cock at her face and stroking him off as fast as she could. Dean unloaded an adult sized load of his own cream onto Ginny's pretty face, covering most of her face with his cum. Just as Dean fired off his last load of his hot cum into Ginny's now open mouth; all three boys seemed to come to their senses, bewildered at the situation they were in. The potion's effects had finally lifted after an hour of filling their sexual needs. Not only were they completely bewildered and confused at where they were; they all realized that they were completely naked.

Where am I?" asked Harry, looking down at his softening cock and noticing everybody staring at him and his other three fuck buddies. Ginny exhausted, simply fell unconscious, with her face plastered with cum and both her holes dripping with semen. Dean and Seamus picked up their clothes and ran upstairs, realizing the position they now found themselves as awkward and embarrassing. As they ran past the group of gawking Gryffindor students, some of them tried patting them on the back and praising them for their amazing work.

You're supposed to be my friend, and look! You're fucking my sister like she's some kind of whore!" shouted Ron at Harry, who was still trying to figure out what had happened.

Hermione, who was standing in the background, ran to Ginny, covering her up and trying to clean her up as best she could. Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she had been really turned on at the sight of her friend Ginny being taken advantage of by three boys including Harry. With the help of Hermione and a few other Gryffindor girls; Ginny was taken upstairs to her room in order to help her recuperate.

Harry, unable to explain his actions at the moment, pulled on his clothes in front of everyone, and ran past the gawking crowd and up into his room.

Malfoy, still hidden underneath his invisibility cloak with Pansy; couldn't have planned a better ending to his scheme. Not only was Ron now pissed off at Harry; Ron's sister may have even gotten pregnant from the encounter. Now everyone knew that the Weasley family was a bunch of sex addicted sickos. Malfoy had enjoyed himself thoroughly and as he crept out of the Gryffindor common room and down the spiral stairs with Pansy under the invisibility cloak; he was already thinking about his next scheme.

As Ginny was carried to her bed and placed under her sheets, no one knew that the strange sexual affliction that had taken her over, had not been lifted, and because Ginny had not been completely satisfied, the sexual spell controlling her actions were still, very much, controlling her actions


	8. The Restricted Section

Draco Malfoy had just caused the entire Weasley family the greatest amount of embarrassment possible; after Ginny was fucked by three fellow Gryffindor students, the entire Weasley family was sharing the embarrassment of having a whore in the family. Malfoy's plan had been complex, daring, and a complete success. The only problem was, Malfoy had felt a pang of guilt and attraction after putting Ginny in such a compromising situation. Malfoy had escaped with Pansy and the Spellbook of Desires under his invisibility cloak without anyone ever knowing that it was his doing that had led to Ginny and the Weasley family being embarrassed in front of the entire Gryffindor House. Harry, Dean and Seamus were now all sleeping off their exploits, unaware of what they had done and to whom they had done it to. Ginny on the other hand, had been carried back up to her room by a number of Gryffindor girls with a pussy full of Harry's hot sticky cum.

'I better go get a pregnancy potion from Madam Pomfrey… I'm sure Ginny doesn't want to get pregnant' Hermione said to the other girls, as she left the room and made her way to the hospital ward. Hermione had been both disgusted and turned on by the compromised situation she had been found Ginny in. After Hermione's deflowering by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, she had been experiencing certain sexual urges that she could hardly control, and the sight of Harry pumping his cock in and out of Ginny's wet pussy had really turned her on.

'Ummm… Madam Pomfrey… I need a pregnancy potion for a friend of mine' Hermione said, trying not to hide her obvious embarrassment of the situation.

'Certainly Ms. Granger… but if you or your friend needs to talk about it, you need to come and see me' recited Madam Pomfrey, obviously concerned that either Hermione or one of her friends were already sexually active. She would have told her to use protection, but because using muggle created contraceptives was illegal and any sexual activity forbidden at school, she thought it best not to ask anymore questions.

'Thanks Madam Pomfrey!' said Hermione, as she was given the potion.

'Wait Ms. Granger… that potion has to be taken within the first twelve hours or it will be rendered useless' said Madam Pomfrey, concerned for Hermione and her friend. 'These aren't easy to make either Ms. Granger, I've only got four more to last the entire year… please be more careful next time'

Hermione left the ward a little peeved that she had gotten a lecture for something she hadn't even done. Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor common room and up into Ginny's dormitory to find her still unconscious. She tipped the small vial of potion into her open mouth and made her swallow it; averting the possibility of pregnancy and dealing with the situation in short order. She now had bigger fish to fry as she left the room again, thinking about what had just happened and who could have caused it. Harry and the other boys may be perverts, but she couldn't believe that Ginny acted with complicity.

'Malfoy!' whispered Hermione to herself, as she walked down the girls dormitory's stairs and made her way into the common room. He had obviously used Harry's sex book and she knew either herself or any of her friends were prime targets for Malfoy and his new favorite book. As much as she hated the idea, she knew that she needed either Harry or Ron's help to deal with Malfoy and his book, and because Harry was unconscious and of little value to her at the moment, Ron was her only chance.

'Where's Ron' Hermione asked Fred and George, who were in the corner, trying to keep to themselves, obviously embarrassed by Ginny's actions.

'I don't know… he probably committed suicide… something we've been thinking about doing since Ginny's little exhibition' Fred and George said together.

'It wasn't Ginny's fault… it was Malfoy's… him and that book of his' Hermione replied, unaware she was speaking aloud, just before leaving the twins and making her way out the portrait.

'Book!' whispered George and Fred together, excited at the prospect of getting the Spellbook of Desires back under their watchful eyes.

While Fred and George thought up ways of getting their hands on the Spellbook of Desires, Hermione was busy making her way down to Hagrid's hut, believing that if Ron really wanted to hide from any embarrassment, he'd make his way there. Before making her way down to Hagrid's hut however, she knew she had to go to the library and seek out any kind of defense against Malfoy's book. It was her only way to defend herself against a sure attack from Malfoy, and she knew the best way to find a defense was to scour the restricted section of the library. After finally making it down to the library and finding her way to the restricted section, she was stopped by Madam Pince before she could enter.

'What do you think you're doing Ms. Granger?' asked an angry Madam Pince, as she blocked the way. 'You know you're not allowed in that section as a fourth year'

'Yes of course' replied Hermione, before running out the library and back up to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor common room. She needed a way into the section, and Harry's invisibility cloak was her only way past Madam Pince. After looking through Harry's trunk and finally finding it, Hermione ran back down to the library on the fourth floor. She threw on the invisibility cloak and ran back into the library; determined to get past the librarian and find a defense against Malfoy's book.

Hermione was so determined on her task, she had no idea that she was being followed by Malfoy himself, who although tired from a long night, was interested in what Hermione was doing. He realized that she knew about the book and could have pieced together what he had done to Ginny. With his invisibility cloak still on, he followed Hermione to the entrance of the library, where she covered herself with the invisibility cloak. Knowing that she intended to go into the library, Malfoy followed her in and did his best to listen to the swishing of her cloak to follow her. In the corner of his eye, he saw the chain blocking off the restricted section move. Armed with this information, he jumped over the chain and silently looked around for Hermione. The restricted section was quite large, and as he walked up and down the aisles, he could see a hand floating in the air and picking out books. Malfoy waited and watched, hoping to find an opportunity to use the Spellbook of Desires, which he still had tucked under his arm.

Hermione was looking at any book that had any relevance to sexual spells; there were many, but few showed any defense against the spells Malfoy had used.

Malfoy watched intently; he now knew that Hermione was looking for a way to counteract his spells and potions. Not wanting Hermione to find a way to defend against his sexual spells, Malfoy decided to pick a spell to help illustrate the futility of defending against the book's various spells and potions, and also to make her forget about what she was looking for. Malfoy quietly opened the book under his cloak and looked for the best and simplest spell. As Hermione continued to pour through several books, Malfoy finally found a suitable spell.

The spell read:

A most efficient and long-lasting spell, which permanently links the use of two words to the intended target's sexual inhibitions. Once the spell is cast and a word attached to the target, they will forever be slave to whoever speaks the word to the target. Once spoken aloud to the target, they will be slave to speaker's sexual desires until a safe word is spoken, erasing all memory of the events between the utterance of the two words and placing the target in a deep sleep for ten minutes to allow for a clean getaway. Warning! This spell is permanent; the two words attached to intended target will forever be attached to their sexual inhibitions!

The spell was only a few wand movements with the utterance of Capitulous, preceded and followed by the two permanent linking words.

Just as Hermione was closing in on a possible defense against Malfoy's book, Malfoy lifted his cloak and before Hermione could see him, cast the spell saying 'Mudblood-Capitulous-Muggle', after waving his wand at Hermione. A bright red light struck Hermione in her chest and as she looked to where the light had come from, she heard something said aloud.

'Mudblood' whispered Malfoy, before she saw who had cast the spell. Hermione's demeanor changed immediately, as her eyes misted over and an expression of lust formed on her face. She was clearly ready to do whatever her master told her to do, as she dropped the book she was holding and threw off Harry's invisibility cloak so her sexual master could see her.

Hermione had only one thing on her mind as she approached Malfoy. Hermione's gaze quickly fell to Malfoy's crotch, which to her excitement, was already expanding to accommodate his hardening cock.

Malfoy had had Hermione once against her will, now he was poised to have her again as a willing participant. As Hermione got on her knees and began to remove his buckle, Malfoy couldn't help but reminisce about their past encounter on the train. Malfoy felt his buckle loosen and heard it fall to the ground before he felt Hermione pull down his pants and underwear, releasing Malfoy's seven inch cock. Malfoy could tell that all Hermione wanted to do was suck on his dick, but she waited dutifully for her master to give her the go ahead.

'Suck on it bitch… and be quiet about it!' said Malfoy quietly, not wanting the librarian to hear them going at it. Hermione took very little time to slide Malfoy's cock into her hot wet mouth. Malfoy moaned at the sensation of having his cock enter into Hermione's slick mouth. Malfoy nearly blew his load right then and there, but he was intent on having another opportunity at fucking her sweet pussy. In order to do this, Malfoy began removing her clothes while Hermione continued to bob her head back and forth, nearly engulfing his entire shaft with each stroke. Soon she was using her hands and fingers to massage Malfoy's balls while he tried to take off Hermione's top. Frustrated at not being able to remove her shirt easily, Malfoy decided to take the simple approach, tearing her tight fitting pink shirt off her body and throwing it aside before doing the same with the skirt she was wearing. Malfoy nearly came again at the sight of Hermione's fantastic body in her tight bra and panties, but was quickly disappointed when he realized she was wearing plain old white cotton panties and nothing special.

'Well that just won't do' said Malfoy, as he leaned over Hermione and tore off her tight cotton panties with a single pull. Malfoy could distinctly hear Hermione moan like a little whore when he had yanked and tore her panties off of her. Malfoy then quickly tore off her bra with a single pull, revealing her small firm breasts and her tiny rosy nipples which were already rock hard.

'Stand up slut' ordered Malfoy, who couldn't take another minute of Hermione sucking on his cock without cumming.

Hermione stood up dutifully, revealing her perfect breasts and a tight pussy that had been trimmed into a little strip of fuzzy brown pubic hair.

'Fuck! I forgot how hot you were… and I see you've made a little addition to your sweet little cunt' Malfoy said, excited at what he was seeing. 'Now turn around and let me take a look at that tight ass of yours' finished Malfoy, stroking his cock to the sight of her.

Hermione again followed Malfoy's orders, enjoying the attention she was receiving and the reaction she was getting out of her master. Hermione slowly turned around as Malfoy's hand pumped his shaft faster and faster. To Malfoy's exhilaration, Hermione's back end was even better then her front as his eyes locked onto her luscious but tight looking round ass. Malfoy nearly came again after taking a little initiative; Hermione started wiggling her ass at Malfoy to see if she could get a little more praise from him.

'Ohh my god! Bend that sweet ass over right now!' commanded Malfoy, who had stopped stroking himself off in order not to blow his load. Malfoy watched in anticipation as Hermione slowly bent over and presented her tight round ass to Malfoy. For all the name calling and persecution of Hermione because of her heritage, Malfoy couldn't help but admit to how much he wanted the hot little Mudblood at this point. Malfoy pulled off his own sweater and shirt before getting on his own knees and sticking his face in her pussy. Malfoy stuck his long tongue as deep into her pussy as possible as his hands found her waist and held Hermione still while he continued to eat her out.

'Mmmm… mmmm!' moaned Hermione, as she felt Malfoy's tongue pierce her deeply. Hermione could feel Malfoy's hand massaging her ass just before giving her ass a quick smack to entice her further. 'Ungghhh!' groaned Hermione as Malfoy gave her another smack for pleasure's sake.

Malfoy continued giving her a hard tongue fucking for ten more minutes before Hermione approached her orgasm. Her pussy quivered as she moaned out in orgasmic pleasure and bathed Malfoy's tongue in her sweet juices. Malfoy lapped up her juices as she continued to shutter, nearly collapsing.

'Mudblood! I didn't say you could cum!' roared Malfoy angrily; as he stood up and made her bend farther over. He lifted one of his hands and slapped her ass as hard as he could. Hermione groaned in pain again and before he smacked her again, he stopped in midair, cautious about the level of noise they were making.

Malfoy made Hermione stand up before forcing her leg up onto one of the shelves so her pussy was wide open and completely exposed to him. He gave his cock a quick rub before he guided it towards her wet slit. Hermione looked back at Malfoy and gave him a sexy smile before she felt him guide his seven inch shaft into her tight pussy. Malfoy had fucked Hermione before, but she was still as tight as she was when he had taken her virginity on the train. But unlike the train, Hermione wasn't resisting Malfoy's advances; in fact she was spurring him on by taking one of his hands and guiding it to one of her firm breasts. Malfoy, glad that his dutiful whore was taking a little sexual initiative, obliged her slutty advances and took hold of her breast and massaged it while he continued to force more and more of his cock into Hermione's tight cunt.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Hermione, as the dual sensation of Malfoy both massaging her tit and thrusting his cock into her, made her cum for the second time that morning. The extra lubrication was just what Malfoy needed as he thrust the rest of his seven inches into her with her still cumming. 'Ohhhh Draco… You're so big!' cried Hermione, as Malfoy bent over her and kissed her neck. Hermione kissed him on the lips as Malfoy started to twist her nipple.

'I'm gonna fuck this sweet pussy every chance I get… you're so hot!' whispered Malfoy into Hermione's ear, just before kissing her again. After five minutes of slowly sliding his shaft in an out of Hermione's wet pussy, Malfoy started to pick up his rhythm; slamming his cock into her with as much ferocity as he could muster. His cock was moving in and out of her so fast that his balls were smacking against her pussy with each thrust. The sensation of having his balls smack against her pussy with each thrust was quickly draining whatever stamina Malfoy had left and after another five minutes of furious fucking and another huge orgasm from Hermione, Malfoy was ready to explode.

'Ohhhh god! I'm gonna fucking cum baby!' groaned Draco into Hermione's ear, as his pace quickened in anticipation of a sticky end.

'Fill me up baby… I want your cum inside me Draco… Fill my dirty Mudblood pussy full of your hot seed!' whispered Hermione sexily, right back at Malfoy, whose face was straining with the need to cum.

'UNGHHHHHH!' grunted Malfoy, as Hermione's sexy and slutty words were more than enough to push him over the edge and begin to fill Hermione's tight pussy full of his potent seed. It was the largest orgasm of Malfoy's life; his desire to plant his seed deep in the young witch had produced almost a gallon of cum, all deposited into Hermione's womb.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Hermione, as she felt her pussy being filled to the brim with Malfoy's hot sticky cum. The sensation of her womb filling with his cum was more than enough to put her over the edge for the fourth time, adding her sticky mess to Malfoy's.

Malfoy pulled out of Hermione in a hurry after releasing her nipple. A rush of both Malfoy's hot cum and Hermione's sticky juices rushed out of her tight pussy. There was simply not enough room to hold all that cum. Hermione's leg remained in place, as she let the accumulated semen leak out of her pussy and run down her long slender legs.

'Thanks Mudblood… I'll be sure to do this again' said Malfoy, watching his cum pour out of her teen pussy. 'Muggle' said Malfoy, after watching her for another couple of minutes. Hermione went limp and collapsed onto the floor beside all the books she had removed from the shelves. Malfoy took every book Hermione had removed to look for a counter-spell and put them under his arm along with his own Spellbook of Desires and Hermione's clothes. He then put on his invisibility cloak and left Hermione lying on her stomach with a pool of his cum forming underneath her pussy. Malfoy cared little if Hermione were to get pregnant; there would be no way to prove that he was the father if she did, and even if she could, he'd find some way out of it. He would have taken her invisibility cloak from her, but he wasn't able to find it; the cloak must have landed on the ground and remained invisible. He only took her clothes because he wanted to make sure she had nothing to wear when she awoke and had to leave the library.

Hermione awoke ten minutes after Malfoy had left, unaware what had happened and why she was naked. She looked down at her pussy and realized that there was cum still leaking out of her and a pool of it which had formed underneath her.

'Malfoy!' cried Hermione, realizing what he must have done to her. She looked around for her clothes and the books she had taken out, but she was unable to see them. Horrified that she'd have to run back to Gryffindor tower naked, Hermione frantically searched the floor for the invisibility cloak, hoping that Malfoy hadn't found it. To her pleasure, Hermione found the invisibility right side up before she picked it up and put it over her naked body. She left the library quietly after using her wand to clean up the mess she had left in the restricted section.

'I'd better go get another pregnancy potion… Madam Pomfrey won't be happy!' Hermione said to herself as she left the library and made her way to the hospital wing to get another pregnancy potion for the second time that morning, cursing Malfoy's name the entire way there.


	9. Forbidden Fruit

Hermione had been violated by Malfoy for the second time in a few days and although she had no proof or memory of their second encounter, she did have a pussy full of someone's cum, and it was probably Malfoy's. Who else but Malfoy could blindside her like that; fuck her, impregnate her, and leave her naked without any memory of what had happened. Not only had he left a creamy deposit in Hermione's most sacred area, Malfoy had stolen any chance she had of counteracting the Spellbook of Desires. At the moment however, Hermione was busy making her way back up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms in order to find some more clothes before going back down to the hospital ward and getting another pregnancy potion. Hermione had intended to go straight to Madam Pomfrey in the invisibility cloak and just steal the potion to avoid any further embarrassment, but because she had no idea where Madam Pomfrey kept the potion, she knew she'd have to ask again. Therefore, Hermione decided it was best to go put on some clothes and ask Madam Pomfrey for another one; she didn't want to be embarrassed, but it was better than getting pregnant.

It was still fairly early in the morning when Hermione made it back to the Gryffindor common room; everybody was either sleeping or down having breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione ran up to her bedroom and started looking around for some replacement clothes.

'Dammit! Where are all my panties' cried Hermione as she looked everywhere in her trunk. Most of her clothes were missing, 'Damn perverts… always stealing my panties!' said Hermione, as she continued to look through her trunk. Her school uniforms were currently being cleaned and because it was Saturday morning, she wouldn't be getting them back until later that night. Hermione was desperate; all she had was a ridiculously short skirt from first year and a tight tube top she had brought from her summer holiday.

'I'm going to look like a total whore!' Hermione complained to herself as she threw off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it in her trunk for safe keeping. She tried prying open the other trunks, but like hers, they were all magically sealed and couldn't be opened, not even with magic. With no bra or panties, all she was going to be wearing down to the hospital wing was her shoes, a short skirt that barely covered her round ass, and a skanky little tube top that left nothing to the imagination. Hermione, resigned to looking like a complete skank, pulled on her shoes, skirt and tube top, leaving the girls dormitories moments later. She never even considered using the invisibility cloak to wear down to Madam Pomfrey.

As Hermione made her way through the portrait hole and down the stairs, every person she passed was pointing and watching her walk by them. Her skirt was so short that every time she took a step down the stairs, her skirt flew up just high enough for everybody watching to get a good look at either her trimmed pussy or her perfect tight teen ass. She tried to cover up and hold her skirt down, but every time she did, her tits nearly bounced out of her tight tube top.

'Fucking Malfoy!' Hermione whispered to herself, as a number of people were now gawking and mumbling things about her. After finally making it down to the hospital wing and getting away from her adoring crowd, Hermione found Madam Pomfrey mixing some odd potions together.

'Ms. Granger! What are you wearing!' berated a somewhat angry Madam Pomfrey.

'Yeah… Madam Pomfrey… could I get another pregnancy potion' asked Hermione, extremely embarrassed about asking for another potion.

'Ms. Granger… This has got to stop… Two in one day… I'll give you the potion, but you have to promise to get counseling after I do' said Madam Pomfrey, with distress in her voice.

'I promise' replied Hermione, realizing that her only other alternative was to remain pregnant. Madam Pomfrey left and in a couple of minutes, came back with another valuable vial of pregnancy potion, which Hermione guzzled down right in front of Madam Pomfrey.

As Hermione was getting ready to seek some much needed counseling, Fred and George were devising a fool proof plan in finding Malfoy and stealing back the Spellbook of Desires. After a few minutes of brainstorming, Fred came up with a plan to use their old Marauder's Map to locate Malfoy and forcefully take the book from him, invisible or not. To do this however, they would have to find Harry and take back the map from him. As mad as they were at Harry for fucking and cumming inside their sister, they knew that he had been bewitched to do so. The needed his help to recover the long lost book, or they may never have the opportunity to stop Malfoy and regain their lost treasure.

'Should we tell him or just steal it?' Fred asked George about the Marauder's Map.

'Let's just steal it… We don't need to get Harry involved with this!' George told Fred, not knowing that the book actually belonged to Harry. They had thought they had stolen the book from either one of their brothers or their parents. Fred and George ran up the stairs to Harry's dorm; they knew they had to be quiet in order not to wake up Harry or Ginny's other fuck buddies. They made it over to Harry's bedside, and to their surprise, Harry hadn't even locked his trunk. They looked through the messy trunk, but to their dismay, couldn't find the parchment anywhere.

'Dammit, where the hell is it?' George whispered to Fred, trying not to wake Harry.

'I don't know, but maybe we should wake Harry and ask him where it is… We don't even have to tell him why we need it' Fred replied, getting ready to wake Harry.

'Okay, I guess we have to' responded George, clearly not thrilled with the plan. Fred gave Harry a slap in the face to wake him. The slap in the face was for two reasons, one to wake him and the other as a little payback for fucking his little sister.

'Huh!' mumbled Harry, opening his eyes groggily, not knowing what was going on.

'Hey Harry!' whispered the twins in unison. 'Can we borrow the Marauder's Map for a little bit?'

'Yeah sure, whatever… I think Ginny's got it though… ask her' Harry replied before closing his eyes again and falling asleep in seconds.

Fred and George looked at each other, quickly realizing that the only way to ask Ginny was to make it up to her dormitory where she was sleeping. The only problem with that however, was the fact that the stairs would turn into a slide, preventing them from making it into their girls' dormitories.

'I know… We'll use our brooms to fly up the stairs and into the hallway' Fred said to George as they made their way to their own bedroom.

'Good plan Fred!' George replied with a smile on his face as they picked up their brooms and made their way out their room and back downstairs. They used their brooms to fly above the stairs and into the girls' dormitories hallway, where they got off and found Ginny's third year dorm room. They opened the door and were happy to see that she was all alone, with nobody to interrupt them while they asked her about the map.

Ginny had been unconscious since her little escapade with Dean, Seamus and Harry. Nobody knew however, that the spell that had been put on her, was still in effect, still influencing her actions, and even though she was currently sleeping, any kind of proximity of any man, would set off her sexual lust. The only way to break her of the curse Malfoy had placed on her was to satisfy her completely.

'Ginny… wake up… wake up… wake up' whispered George, patting his sister on her shoulder. Ginny was under her covers, fast asleep and lying on her stomach, unresponsive to Fred and George's attempts to wake her. Fred, tired of waiting, ripped off her bed covers to make her get up. To their utter horror however, Ginny was completely naked under her covers, with her sweet juicy ass sticking straight up in the air for their viewing pleasure. As disgusted as they were that they were seeing their sister's naked ass, they both had to admit that her ass was near perfect, and it looked like the rest of her body was just as good.

'DAMN!' said the twins in unison; obviously impressed at what they were seeing. Both twins knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help but get a quick grope in, to satisfy their temporary curiosity. Both Fred and George reached over her gorgeous ass and gave each cheek as good squeeze. Her ass was so soft and juicy, that both the twins began to get a little hot, with their individual shafts hardening from touching her gorgeous ass.

'She's really out of it isn't she?' Fred asked George, obviously thinking about what they should do to her while she remained unconscious. To their utter shock and dismay however, Ginny woke with a start, looking back at what the twins were doing to her.

'Ungghhhh… that feels so good!' moaned a horny Ginny, as she stared back at the brothers and bit her lower lip.

'GINNY… Uhhhhh… we were just…' started Fred, as Ginny continued to make eyes at them.

'…About to fuck me!' said Ginny, finishing Fred's sentence in her sexy and sultry voice. That was definitely not what Fred was about to say, but after Ginny got off the bed and onto her knees to start removing their pants, both Fred and George started to reconsider. Ginny's eyes locked onto her brothers' hardening cocks, and began to massage both seven inch shafts through their pants. Paralyzed by what Ginny was doing and how wrong they were for letting her do it, the twins just stood their in shock. After a couple minutes of having their cocks massaged by Ginny's small hands however, their paralysis turned into pure enjoyment as Ginny started to remove their pants and underwear.

'That's it little sister… suck our dicks!' moaned Fred and George together. The twin's encouragement only turned Ginny on even more, making her want to pleasure them even more. After pulling down their pants, Ginny took no time at all before she was stroking each cock with both her hands as hard as she could, licking her brothers' cock tips, one after another. Ginny continued doing this for the next three minutes before she started to engulf more and more of the twin's cocks in rapid succession, until she was deep-throating their seven inches with ease.

'God… your mouth is so hot and wet!' moaned Fred as Ginny picked up her speed. Just as Fred and George were about to blow however, Ginny stopped, smiled and turned around, before bending over her mattress and looking back at them sexily.

'I need a spanking… I've been a naughty little girl!' Ginny said sexily, winking at her brothers and enticing them to slap her ass.

'Oh… you're gonna get it alright, you dirty little girl!' replied George, as Fred got onto the floor and stuck his head under Ginny's hot pussy. As Fred started licking her pussy from underneath, George had gotten beside her and was preparing to give her a hard spanking. Ginny's pussy was wet, but the cum that she had been filled with a short time ago had all dried up; a by-product of the pregnancy potion. Ginny was moaning from the tongue lashing she was getting, but she managed to give George a quick nod before she felt George's hand come down on her slutty ass, reddening it with each successive blow. It took only minutes before the sensation of Fred licking her pussy and George giving her a spanking caused her to go through an intense orgasm. The orgasm was massive, and even though a massive amount of juices splashed down onto Fred's tongue, it wasn't enough for the spell on her to break.

'That's it… I need a piece of this pussy' cried Fred, as he got out from under her and stood up. 'Come here… get on your big brother's lap' Fred said forcefully, lifting Ginny up by her waist before sitting on the bed and placing her in the reverse cowboy position, so George would be able to see everything.

'Are you gonna finally fuck me?' moaned Ginny in an innocent schoolgirl voice.

'You know I am!' responded Fred as he pulled Ginny down onto his hard seven inches. Ginny face scrunched up in pain as she felt her brother's wide cock pierce her. George watched as Ginny slowly slid down his brother's huge cock.

'Unghhh… You're so big!' cried Ginny, as she felt Fred's hands take hold of her small firm breasts and massage them to take her mind off her stuffed pussy. It took some doing, but after five minutes of painful pushing, Ginny's receptive pussy finally took Fred's entire member. Fred let go of Ginny's breasts and took hold of her waist again, slamming her pussy up and down on his hard cock.

Seeing his opportunity to get a little pleasure of his own, George motioned for Ginny to bend down towards his own cock while she continued to bounce up and down on Fred. Ginny did so dutifully, hoping to get another taste of her brother's tasty cock. She used both her hands to cup his balls and hold his shaft, while she opened her mouth and began to suck on the tip again. Both twins were in heaven as they started using Ginny like a fuck doll to satisfy their sexual desires for their younger sister. George watched as Ginny started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, while she played with his balls and rode Fred's cock like a horse.

'Fuck… I'm cumming again!' screamed Ginny, as she went through her second massive orgasm; spilling her juices onto Fred's cock and balls, while her mouth closed tightly around George's shaft, nearly making him cum as well.

'I want some of that pussy!' cried George, as he watched Ginny shake and spasm. George pulled away from Ginny's mouth in preparation for his own turn.

'Double fuck me like a whore!' screamed Ginny, obviously still under Malfoy's spell.

'No problem!' said Fred and George together, just as Fred lifted Ginny up by her waist and guided his cock towards her tight little asshole. Ginny groaned in pain as she felt her sphincter expand to accommodate Fred's massive tool. This wasn't the first time she had had a big cock in her ass, but Fred's width was almost too much for Ginny to handle.

'My turn!' grunted George, ready to have his turn with Ginny's pussy. As Fred's cock became fully submerged in Ginny's tight ass, George was positioning his identically large cock at Ginny's other entrance. Ginny gave George a quick wink through her crumpled face, as if to tell him to go ahead. George needed little encouragement or go ahead from Ginny to stick it in her tight box, but it was the thought that counted, as he rubbed his cock head up and down her wet slit. Without another warning, George grunted and slid his cock into her now much looser pussy, as Fred held her hips still and kept his cock buried in her tight ass.

'Ohhhh shit, I love being full of cock!' screamed the horny Ginny, as her brothers began to work in unison to fuck their slutty sister.

This only turned on the twins further as each of them began to slide their cocks in an out of their sister's slutty holes. They both could tell that Ginny was in paradise as she had multiple orgasms, one after another, from the double penetration. The three siblings were locked in this position for several more minutes, all sweating, groaning and moaning in pure pleasure.

'Fuck Ginny… I'm getting ready to pop!' grunted Fred, as he pummeled her ass with ferocity. Fred looked up at his twin and could tell that both George and Ginny were getting close as well, as all three began to pant in anticipation.

'Me too!' moaned George, as his cock slid in and out of Ginny in synchronization with his brother.

'Fucking cum in me! I need to be full of cum again… Cum deep inside your little sister! You know you want to!' cried Ginny, trying to push her twin brothers over the edge and fill her full of their warm cream.

'You know just what to say you horny slut!' groaned Fred and George together, as their faces began to strain under the pressure.

'Fuck… Unghhhhh!' shouted Fred, filling her tiny rectum full with his hot cum, beating George to the punch. The sensation of Ginny's squeezing her ass as hard as she could to extract as much cum from Fred was making Fred spill a monster load into her. After ten seconds of cumming; cum started spilling out of her ass with each in-stroke of cum that poured into Ginny.

The sensation of having her anus filled with Fred's hot semen was nearly enough to put her through another orgasm.

'Ungghhhhhhh!' grunted George only minutes later, plastering Ginny's womb with his own potent seed, and filling her up with just as much cum as his brother had. Ginny's pussy began clutching and squeezing George's cock half way through his orgasm, making him spill an even larger load into her vulnerable pussy. Just like with Fred, George pumped so much cum into her that it started to squeeze out past George's cock and drip to the floor.

'Unghhhhh!' moaned Ginny, enjoying the sensation of having both her holes filled with hot sticky seed again. As George continued to pump his adult sized load into her clutching pussy, Ginny went through the largest orgasm of her life; and orgasm so earth-shattering that it both knocked her unconscious and broke the powerful spell that had taken her over.

'Damn… That was amazing Ginny… Ginny… Hello!' said Fred, as he and George lifted her off their cocks and laid her back down on the bed with their hot sperm still pouring out of her. 'I guess she fell back to sleep… I just wish we would've told us where the map was' Fred said to George after putting his clothes back on and throwing the covers back over their sister.

'We might as well give her trunk a quick look, it looks like its still open' replied George, surprised to find yet another trunk wide open. After taking another couple of minutes searching through it, they finally found the Marauder's Map.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' said George, tapping the blank parchment, which revealed a detailed outline of Hogwarts and all the students within the grounds.

They searched for Malfoy and found him in only a few seconds, who was leaving the library in a hurry. They studied his movements, to see where he was running off to. After watching him enter the Slytherin common room, the twins left the girls' dormitories and used their brooms to fly back down the stairs, where they got off their brooms and started walking back to their own bedroom to devise a plan.

'What the hell!' said Fred confused, as he felt something invisible brush by him towards the girls' dormitories. Fred shrugged it off and followed his brother back to their room to think up a plan into the Slytherin common room.


	10. Good Counseling

As Ginny lay in her room; full of her twin brother's cum, Hermione was under the close eye of Madam Pomfrey, who was taking her to get some much needed life counseling. Hermione had been to see Madam Pomfrey twice that morning, both for vials of pregnancy potion. Madam Pomfrey, concerned for the young teenage girl, felt it was her duty to help Hermione with her obvious addiction to sex, not knowing the circumstances around both Hermione and Ginny's sexual deviancy. Hermione had only needed one of the vials; the other one had been for Ginny after her pussy was filled with Harry's potent seed.

Ginny awoke ten minutes after being stuffed full of the twin's sticky cum, knowing exactly what she had done, but unsure of why she had did it. She knew she had enjoyed the intense double fucking she had received from two different groups of boys, especially the creamy ending. She also knew that that creamy ending was dangerous; something which Ginny knew could easily get her pregnant. Ginny knew she'd have to see Madam Pomfrey as soon as she was feeling up to it, but for the moment, she was content to lie naked under her sheets and enjoy the unique sensation of having her ass and pussy full of her brothers' cum.

As Ginny lay content in her bed, Hermione was extremely embarrassed, as she was being led by the concerned Madam Pomfrey over to Professor Minerva McGonagall's office on the same floor. Madam Pomfrey knew the best way to help Hermione deal with her addiction to sex, was for Professor McGonagall to confront her and help guide her through the rigors of sexual relationships. Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey to Professor McGonagall's office, embarrassed not only because she was about to counseled about sex by the head of her house, but also because everyone she passed was still staring at her unbelievably slutty clothes. Without any panties or bra, both her pussy and breasts were often in plain view of the entire school as she walked along the hallway. Madam Pomfrey had seen this and decided it was best to embarrass Hermione as much as possible in order to break her of her smutty lifestyle.

'Oh no… it looks like Minerva's out for the weekend' cried Madam Pomfrey as she looked at the note posted on Professor McGonagall's office door.

It read:

Please see Professor Dumbledore for any administrative or student issues. I will be away for the weekend and will not be back until Monday. Thank you

Minerva McGonagall

'I guess we're going to have to see Professor Dumbledore if we're going to solve this little problem' said Madam Pomfrey, as she made to guide Hermione to Professor Dumbledore's office.

'No… Not him… Please… I don't want to talk to him about sex!' cried Hermione in protest.

'I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but Professor Dumbledore is more than qualified and this is too serious to wait until Monday!' replied Madam Pomfrey sternly, taking Hermione by the wrist, and guiding her towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione had no choice but to follow Madam Pomfrey, even though she was extremely nervous about explaining her apparent slutty behavior and clothing to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione had to do even more covering up as she climbed her way up to the seventh floor, where the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office was located. It was a long climb, and many of her fellow male students either followed her closely up the stairs, watching her skirt flap up and down, getting a great view of her ass, or they simply laughed and pointed. After several minutes of intense embarrassment, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey found themselves staring at the gargoyle blocking the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

'Bertie Bott Beans' whispered Madam Pomfrey to the gargoyle. The gargoyle reacted, opening up a small staircase for the two women. Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey up the stairs and into the waiting room just outside Professor Dumbledore's main office. Hermione was so nervous; her cheeks were beat red and she was sweating. The only thing that did for her was to make her perfect body glisten in the candlelight, making her appear even hotter.

'Knock…Knock… Knock!' wrapped Madam Pomfrey, waiting for a response from Professor Dumbledore to enter.

'Enter' commanded a voice from deep within the office. Madam Pomfrey led Hermione into the office, and right up to Professor Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was reading an article out of the Daily Prophet and only looked up when he noticed Hermione trailing Madam Pomfrey in clothes he couldn't believe. Hermione looked around Dumbledore's office, as she waited for Dumbledore to say something. She noticed that every painting of the previous headmasters were all sleeping, or at least pretending to be asleep.

'Madam Pomfrey… Ms. Granger… How can I help you this morning' said Dumbledore, clearly eyeing Hermione's outrageously hot little outfit.

'As you can see Headmaster, Ms. Granger is in need of some counseling and since Minerva is away until Monday, I thought it was best to nip it in the butt immediately' said Madam Pomfrey sternly. Hermione looked down in embarrassment, just as Dumbledore took a quick look at how short her skirt was.

'Well… Leave her with me and everything will be worked out… Thank you Poppy!' Dumbledore said politely. Madam Pomfrey smiled and left Hermione and Dumbledore to deal with her slutty behavior. As Madam Pomfrey left the office, Dumbledore asked Hermione to politely sit on the chair opposite of him. Hermione sat down, quickly revealing her trimmed and tight pussy for the slightest moment. Hermione covered up as quickly as she could, crossing her legs as fast as she could, but not before Dumbledore got a good view of her pussy.

'Hmmmm' mumbled Dumbledore, obviously both interested and impressed by the young teenager. His gaze traveled from her long legs up to her gorgeous firm breasts, covered by the thinnest of materials.

'Well Ms. Granger, do you have anything to say before we begin?' asked Dumbledore, interested in the reason behind her smutty appearance. Hermione had always been uptight and respectable; her new behavior both vexed and turned him on.

'It's not my fault…' Hermione started as she explained how she had been somehow bewitched to become someone's sexual slave and although she had no tangible proof, all signs pointed to Draco Malfoy and a sex book he had found. She left out her little sexual escapade on the train and any involvement of her friends, even though they had intended to use the book on her. Dumbledore listened to every word intently, clearly interested in the book and its various effects. As he listened, Hermione couldn't help but notice Dumbledore checking her out while she spoke.

Hermione finished her long winded explanation, ending with the reasons behind why she thought Malfoy had used the book on her, 'He's always calling me names like Mudblood…' finished Hermione, obviously distressed.

'Unfortunately Ms. Granger, there's little evidence of Mr. Malfoy's involvement and even though I detest foul language like the word Mudblood, I can do very little-' continued Dumbledore until he saw Hermione's reaction to his saying Mudblood. Hermione's eyes had misted over at the word and her demeanor had changed immediately. Hermione stood up and tore off her tube top in seconds, revealing her perfect firm breasts, wasting no time at all to show off her delectable goods. Instead of tearing off her skirt next, she left it on as she turned around and bent herself over the chair, exposing her naked and luscious ass to Dumbledore, who although extremely old, felt a twinge in his privates.

'I've been a very bad girl Professor, and I need to be spanked!' Hermione said, in her sexiest voice. Hermione's actions were completely controlled by the power of the spell linked to her. The utterance of the word Mudblood triggered this side of Hermione, making her a sexual slave to whatever Dumbledore wanted, until the word muggle was spoken out loud.

'Ms. Granger… What's come over you?' asked an excited Dumbledore, a little confused at her actions. Dumbledore quickly deduced the cause of Hermione's slutty actions, realizing that the word Mudblood had set her off. He knew that there had to be a word that would turn her off, but before he could continue his train of thought, he watched as Hermione started spanking herself and urging him to join in. Dumbledore's common sense told him to find a way to incapacitate Hermione and find a way to help the young student, but the urge to get up behind her and give her a hard spanking was irresistible to him.

'Come on Professor… I know you want to!' moaned Hermione in her sweet innocent voice.

Dumbledore, unable to resist an opportunity to get his old rocks off, decided to take the horny witch up on her offer. He stood up and walked around his desk, not once taking his eyes off her gorgeous and round white ass. Dumbledore still hadn't been able to get it up, but he knew, with a little spanking, he'd get some kind of reaction out of his soft cock. He stepped up behind Hermione, who by this point was wiggling her ass in anticipation. Dumbledore flipped her short skirt up a little higher before getting a quick grope in; squeezing Hermione's ass to get things started.

'That's good Ms. Granger… Very good!' Dumbledore said before lifting up his hand and giving her ass a hard smack.

'Ummmmm!' moaned Hermione, enjoying the sensation of Dumbledore punishing her naughty ass. 'Harder!' screamed Hermione, really getting into it. Dumbledore obliged Hermione's request, smacking her ass even harder the second time. Dumbledore continued to spank Hermione for the next five minutes, until both her ass cheeks were a rosy red.

'God I need some cock!' groaned Hermione, turning around to get a nice look at Dumbledore's crotch, which to her disappointment, was still soft. 'Need a little help getting it up I see' continued Hermione, as she got onto her knees in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled off his robe in anticipation for Hermione's hot wet mouth. All he was wearing underneath was a shirt and a pair of colorful boxers. Hermione took hold of his boxers and yanked them down to get his first look at Dumbledore's old wrinkled cock and sagging balls.

'Mmmmm!' moaned Hermione, clearly hot for some cock, even if it was soft and saggy. She took hold of Dumbledore's soft wrinkled cock, rubbing it as hard and fast as she could, while she used her other hand to fondle his saggy balls. Hermione opened her mouth and started engulfing Dumbledore's soft cock, hoping to get some kind of rise out him. After five minutes of both rubbing and sucking him off, Dumbledore finally got a hard-on, showing off a magnificent eight inch cock. Hermione's eyes lit up as she felt his cock expand in her mouth. She was extremely glad that Dumbledore had finally been able to get it up.

'About time… Most guys get hard from just seeing me!' Hermione berated the old man, before bending over the chair again and giving her ass another hard slap, clearly taunting the now hard Dumbledore to give her a good fucking. Before Dumbledore stepped up to he plate however, Hermione could have sworn she saw one of the portraits on the wall open their eyes and watch Hermione slap her tight ass.

Dumbledore was sweating and panting already; the effort to get it up had nearly given him a heart attack. The thought of slamming his cock into the young witch was enticing, but if he didn't catch his breath, he'd die of exhaustion. The problem with this however, was if he waited to long to fuck Hermione's sweet pussy, he may get soft again. On the basis of these facts, Dumbledore decided that he'd better chance it and fuck her; because he knew he may never get another opportunity like the one that was presented in front of him. Hermione wiggled her ass again in anticipation, as Dumbledore caught his breath and took hold of his cock, guiding its tip towards her wet entrance. Dumbledore used his other hand to take hold of Hermione's waist and steady her for penetration by Dumbledore's now fully hard eight inch cock.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted Dumbledore, forcing the tip of his long cock into Hermione's wet slit. Hermione, already fairly loose from Draco's hard pounding, accepted Dumbledore's cock with relative ease. Her face lit up with satisfaction as she felt Dumbledore's cock begin to slide into her wet box, clearly enjoying the sensation of having another cock in her. Dumbledore on the other hand, was strained at trying to force his cock into Hermione's tight box. He had never fucked such a young and hot pussy, and the sensation of trying to force his big cock into her, nearly made him pass out. Not wanting to miss the best part however, Dumbledore held on, pushing his cock further into Hermione, until he finally bottomed out, mashing his hips up against her ass. He held his cock deep in Hermione as she started to grind her hips against his in an effort to please her sexual master further. Dumbledore nearly came at the sensation of having Hermione wiggle her ass into his waist, but instead, pulled out of her slightly before pushing back in.

'Yes! Yes! Fuck me like the whore that I am!' screamed Hermione, clearly turned on by Dumbledore moving his cock in an out of her wet pussy. Dumbledore took this as a sign to work harder in pleasing his young skank; now moving one of his hands towards Hermione's rosy pink nipples and twisting them to pleasure her. Hermione reacted again, enjoying the sensation of Dumbledore playing with her small sensitive nipples. As he played with her nipples, Dumbledore continued to move his cock in an out of Hermione until he was sliding it in an out of her with ease. He was nearly out of breath as he continued to fuck her, but he knew he had to hold on until both he and Hermione were completely satisfied.

'Come on old man, give it to me hard!' shouted Hermione, really getting into having her pussy fucked by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione started to slam her ass backwards into Dumbledore's own thrusts. The feeling of having her nipple twisted and pussy violated harder and faster by Dumbledore, caused Hermione to go through an intense orgasm. Hermione's pussy quivered and she began spasming out of control as Dumbledore continued to pound her harder. He didn't even slow up as his balls slapped against her ass and her juices began to run down both his and Hermione's legs.

'Your turn!' cried Hermione, after coming down from her orgasm. Hermione's tantalizing words and intense orgasm were just enough to push Dumbledore over the edge, as he began to pant in anticipation of cumming.

'I'm cumming Ms. Granger' grunted Dumbledore, clearly preparing to dump his massive load of cum.

'Fucking cum on my sexy ass!' screamed Hermione, ready to receive a bucket full of hot cum on her tight teen ass.

'Unghhhhhh!' grunted Dumbledore in exhaustion, as he pulled his cock out of Hermione's tight pussy just in time to spill a consider load of his hot sticky semen on her glistening ass. Dumbledore fired an astounding five thick streams of his sticky cum on her ass before falling to the ground; satisfied and nearly dead from exhaustion.

Hermione was satisfied with her little fuck session with the headmaster, but because she hadn't heard the magic word of muggle, she remained in her slutty demeanor. After scooping the cum off her ass and licking her fingers clean, Hermione tried to get Dumbledore hard again by playing with his now soft cock, just so she could have another exhilarating ride on it. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was now exhausted and spent, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

'I think you killed him young Miss' said a mysterious voice from the wall of portraits. Hermione looked up for the briefest seconds to see where it came from, but quickly returned to trying to get her sexual master's cock hard again.

'I'm not dead yet Phineas' replied Dumbledore, with his eyes still shut, reveling in the aftermath of having his way with the young witch. Dumbledore was lying there, wondering how anybody in their right mind could ever be mean to such a gorgeous beauty. As Hermione continued to play with his soft cock Dumbledore said, 'I wonder Ms. Granger… How anyone in their right mind could ever call you such names for being a muggle-born'

As soon as Dumbledore finished his sentence and said the word muggle; Hermione swayed above Dumbledore's waist before she tumbled to the ground, unconscious and unaware of what had happened to her during her little encounter with the Headmaster. Dumbledore, initially concerned with Hermione's well-being, got up and got dressed, readying himself to call on Madam Pomfrey. Before he did however, Dumbledore deduced that her sexual deviancy had stopped immediately after saying the words muggle-born. Like the word Mudblood; muggle or born must trigger her to normality. Dumbledore also reconsidered calling Madam Pomfrey; if she was to see Hermione's compromising position, she would certainly report it to the Ministry and he may be fired or even sent to Azkaban.

'Reparo' said Dumbledore, waving his wand at Hermione's torn tube top, repairing it and pulling it back over her body; covering her firm tits. Dumbledore got in a good squeeze before pulling her skirt back down over her ass and resuming his seat behind his desk, where he waved his wand and said, 'Enervate', waking Hermione with a start.

'What… what's going on?' moaned Hermione, realizing that she had been unconscious on the ground. She had an odd taste in her mouth, but for the most part, was perfectly fine.

'You slipped, hit your head, and fell unconscious Ms. Granger' Dumbledore lied, remaining calm, and looking as if Hermione had just been knocked unconscious and woken seconds later.

'Oh… Sorry… Umm… I'm not really feeling well… Do you think I could just talk to Professor McGonagall on Monday?' asked an embarrassed Hermione.

'Sure thing Ms. Granger… Have a safe weekend!' said Dumbledore, pleased that Hermione wasn't suspicious at all. Dumbledore beckoned her to he door and as she left, a smile formed on his face.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Dean, Seamus, the Weasley twins, and Professor Dumbledore had all been enticed in one way or another into having sex that Saturday morning. The school year had started off with a bang, literally, and now as the Triwizard Cup was coming to Hogwarts, along with a host of exotic students from other schools, the students of Hogwarts were in for a very exciting and sexually active school year.


	11. Redemption

The first week of Hogwarts had been a very interesting one; the Spellbook of Desires had passed through several peoples hands. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and Draco Malfoy had all had their time with the book, but for the last month, Malfoy had been in firm control of the book. The Weasley twins had intended to take the book back from Malfoy, but the only way to do that, was to find a way into the Slytherin common room and find the Spellbook of Desires somewhere in Malfoy's belongings. Malfoy had been very cautious about using the book since the first week, knowing that the twins, Ron, and Harry Potter, were all looking for the book and he was their prime suspect after the incidents with Ginny and Hermione. The twins however, had come up with a fool proof plan to get it back; a plan which involved using Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room and get a little payback while stealing the book back from Malfoy.

They had been brewing the potion for the better part of a month and as the final days approached, they had done some reconnaissance, using Harry's invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. They had borrowed the invisibility cloak from Hermione, who had initially taken it from Harry They had also taken the Marauder's Map from Ginny after pumping her full of their cum, in order to track Malfoy. They used the invisibility cloak to wait by the Slytherin common room entrance and steal the valuable password before stealing hair from the two Slytherins they were going to be impersonating.

'Let's be Crabbe and Goyle… We can lock them in a broom cabinet or something' George said to Fred, as they waited outside the Great Hall, where Crabbe and Goyle were eating.

'We'll wait until they make it to a secluded hall and stun them… We don't want to have to carry them too far' laughed Fred as they got ready to follow Crabbe and Goyle under the invisibility cloak. Five minutes later, as Fred and George hid underneath their cloak, Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the Great Hall, with a couple of armfuls of sweets each. Crabbe and Goyle made their way towards the dungeons, in the direction of their common room, but just before they made it to the door, they were ambushed by Fred and George.

'STUPEFY!' cried Fred and George in unison, knocking both Crabbe and Goyle unconscious. Fred and George quickly stuffed their bodies into the closest closet after stealing a few hairs from each of the rather large boys' heads. They stole Crabbe and Goyle's Slytherin clothing before changing and slamming the door on them. They then got back under the invisibility cloak and made their way down to the Slytherin common room, deciding to maximize the time they'd have as Crabbe and Goyle. When they reached the entrance, they mixed the Polyjuice potion with Crabbe and Goyle's hair in separate cups before drinking the disgusting liquid.

'Ughhh!' moaned both boys, as they began to transform into Crabbe and Goyle. Fred turned into Crabbe, while George turned into Goyle.

'How do I look?' guffawed Fred.

'Like an ugly oaf… Just like me!' laughed George, as the twins removed the invisibility cloak and stuffed it behind a vase.

'Mudblood!' shouted George, saying the password out loud, before he and Fred entered the Slytherin common room, looking identical to Crabbe and Goyle. To their luck, only Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy were in the main room; apparently, everyone else was either eating in the Great Hall or in classes. It seemed Malfoy and Pansy were on break or simply skipping class, like Fred and George had.

'You wanna fuck Draco!' purred Pansy to Malfoy, not noticing that Fred and George had just entered. Pansy would do anything for Malfoy, and since Malfoy had enjoyed getting his rocks off; he had allowed Pansy to be his girlfriend. He even had some feelings for the noticeably attractive Pansy, but he would never tell her. Malfoy liked it when she tried to please him in every way possible to gain his approval and affection.

'Sure… Why don't you get on your knees and suck me off you dirty whore!' said Malfoy, unzipping his pants and smiling. Pansy slid off the couch and got ready to give Malfoy some hot head.

'Stupefy' shouted Fred, hitting Pansy in the chest. 'Petrificus Totalus' yelled both Fred and George together seconds later, hitting Malfoy in the back of the head and making him freeze, with his hand still on his zipper, as Pansy fell to the floor.

Malfoy was livid; he was completely paralyzed and unable to move an inch. He was also pissed because he was about to get head from Pansy, who was now unconscious on the floor in front of him.

George moved towards Pansy and Malfoy, stealing both their wands and giving Malfoy a swift slap in the face. Fred continued to point his wand at Pansy, as George ran up towards the Slytherin boys' dorm rooms. Fred quickly found Malfoy's room and searched it thoroughly. Initially Fred couldn't find the book, but after reaching under Malfoy's bed and groping around in search of it, he could feel the book but couldn't see it. Malfoy had hidden it under his invisibility cloak as an extra precaution. Fred threw off the cloak and took the book before leaving the room and walking down the stairs to where George had his wand pointed at Pansy and Malfoy. The twins had originally planned to simply give Malfoy a painful beating and leaving him in a bloody mess, but after finding Pansy with him and discovering the Spellbook of Desires in his room, the twins had other ideas.

'If you hadn't noticed yet, were not Crabbe and Goyle… A little Polyjuice potion has given Fred and I the opportunity to steal our nice little book back' recited George, waiting for his brother to return from the dorm rooms.

Malfoy couldn't believe he could get caught off guard so easily by the muggle-loving Weasley twins.

'Got it!' Fred shouted with joy to his brother.

'Good… Good… Let's use it on Malfoy's little whore and make him watch!' laughed a jovial George, as Fred opened the book and looked for a suitable spell.

'Here we go… Quick, easy, and to the point!' said Fred after finding a good spell.

The spell read:

A powerful but short lasting spell, effective on only the female sex , which works on two levels; it repairs the hymen of the intended target, making them a virgin again, and turns them into an insatiable slut, bent on extracting semen from any male in the vicinity. When the spell wears off, the female target will have no recollection of her time under the spell. Warning! This spell is only effective for half an hour, but is so powerful, the intended target will seek out all and every cock she can find in the allotted time frame!

With only a few waves of a wand, coupled with the words 'Cockus Addictionus' and Pansy would be on her knees begging to be double fucked by the twins. Malfoy was still frozen in place, staring straight ahead as Fred started to cast the spell on his girlfriend. His eyes tried to open in anger, but as he heard the words 'Cockus Addictionus', he knew Pansy was about to get violated in front of his eyes. Pansy remained on the ground unconscious, still out cold from the Stupefy spell.

'Enervate' shouted Fred, hitting Pansy in the chest, and waking her up instantly. There was a confused look in her eyes before she looked around and started to crawl over to George.

'It's time to have a little fun… I hope you don't mind Malfoy!' laughed Fred, as he walked over to his brother and removed his clothes. Fred and George were shocked to discover their enormous cocks; evidently the two bumbling sidekicks to Malfoy were hung like a couple of stallions. Pansy took hold of both twins' cocks, totally under the power of the spell cast on her. As Pansy began to stroke them off at the same time, they noticed that their cocks grew to a huge ten inches as they became hard. Malfoy looked on in horror, as his girlfriend began to suck off the two twins, disguised as his friends Crabbe and Goyle. He tried to move, but the combined force of two paralyzing spells had frozen him in place.

'Malfoy doesn't seem objectionable to what his little whore is doing to us' Fred said to George, as Pansy stroked him off while sucking George off at the same time. Malfoy was so furious, he thought he was about to explode with anger. George leaned over Pansy and tore off her skirt, sweater, shirt, panties and bra in a few seconds; not caring for a second about preserving Pansy's clothes. Pansy moaned at having her clothes ripped off her so forcefully, enjoying the sensation of her thong squeezing her pussy before it was torn off.

Noticing Pansy's painful pleasure; George decided to give her a little more, by bending over Pansy again and slapping her round ass. Pansy's face may not be as nice as Hermione's or Ginny's, but her body was near perfect; with large firm breasts, a tight stomach, and a nice juicy ass that made Fred and George just want to bite into it.

Let's fuck her right in front of Malfoy!' Fred said to George, as he and George guided Pansy over to the table, which was located in front of the frozen Malfoy. Malfoy again tried to move; to stop them from two-ending his horny little girlfriend, as Fred and George made her get on her hands and knees on the table right in front of him.

'I need it so bad Draco… I'm sorry!' pleaded Pansy, who couldn't control her cock lust in the least. As soon as Fred moved into position in front of her face, Pansy started sucking him off again. George took the opportunity to kneel down behind Pansy; preparing to impale her on his new ten inch monster. Malfoy watched in horror as his girlfriend began wiggling her ass at George, enticing George to slam his cock into her wet pussy.

'Look at that Malfoy, she really wants it… I bet you I didn't even have to use a spell on her' Fred laughed, as he moved his hips back and forth; sliding his huge ten inches, in and out of Pansy's hot slick mouth. Malfoy was infuriated; unable to move and forced to watch Pansy getting two-ended like a common whore, Malfoy's urge to use an unforgivable curse on one of twins was becoming a definite possibility.

'Unghhhhhh… Mmmmmm!' moaned a horny Pansy, as she felt George's cock slide up and down her slit. 'Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!' screamed Pansy, whose horniness was overcoming her.

'Ohh god this is tight!' groaned George, complaining about how tight Pansy's shaved pussy was. He good barely fit his cock into her, let alone push any of it in. 'You must be tiny Malfoy… This whore feels like she's a virgin' laughed George, pointing towards Malfoy's limp cock. Malfoy still had his pants up and knew his cock wasn't small, but being unable to respond to George's taunts was killing him. Pansy definitely wasn't a virgin either; Malfoy had popped her cherry during the second year, and had fucked her whenever he had wanted to in the past two years. She had become a kind of slave to Malfoy, and had given it up whenever he was horny. Malfoy had no idea however, that the spell that had been cast on Pansy had repaired her torn hymen, making her a virgin again. George knew this as well, but decided not to tell Malfoy, because he knew not telling him would just infuriate him even more.

Fred was slamming his cock in and out her mouth as fast as possible as George started move more and more of his shaft into her. It was a tight fit, but after the head of his cock and broke through her repaired hymen, his cock slid in with a little more comfort and ease. After five minutes, George's entire cock had made it into Pansy, and she was loving every inch of it.

'Fuck me harder!' screamed Pansy, as Fred pulled out of her mouth and let her catch her breath. Before she could catch her breath however, Fred was pummeling her face again with George doing the same from behind her, with a glimmer of blood covering his cock. Fred's cock was slamming into Pansy's face so fast, his balls were slapping against her chin with blistering speed. After another five minutes of double ending Pansy, Fred and George decided to change things up a bit and give Pansy a real fuck.

Pansy groaned in disapproval as she felt both Fred and George pull out of her. She had been so close to orgasm that if they had continued fucking her, she would have easily gotten off. She was in luck however, as Fred slid underneath her and positioned his cock at her wet slit and George prodded her tiny asshole with his massive tool.

'Yes! Fuck my ass!' screamed and excited Pansy. She had never gotten her ass fucked before, not even by Malfoy, and as George started to spread her cheeks, all she could think of was how good it was going to feel having two holes filled at once. Fred had no difficulty sliding his ten inch tool into Pansy's already well-used cunt. Fred pulled her waist down, impaling her entire pussy on his cock and holding it there until George was ready to do the same with her ass.

Malfoy was beginning to get some feeling back in his fingers, but even as he started to move his finger tips ever so slightly, he knew he'd never be able stop the twins from double teaming his slut of a girlfriend.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted both George and Pansy together, as her sphincter expanded to accept his bulbous cock head. Even though Pansy was groaning in pain, Fred, who was looking into her eyes, could tell she was enjoying the pain. Pansy started kissing Fred, as George worked hard loosening her tight ass as much as possible. Fred just held Pansy's waist down and made out with her as his cock remained lodged in her convulsing pussy.

'Ohhh Yessss!' screamed Pansy, as she went through an intense orgasm. Fred could feel her pussy clench, and drench his cock with her juices. George took the opportunity to ram six inches of his cock into Pansy as she was still shuddering from her orgasm. She screamed again in pleasure; enjoying the sensation of having her ass filled with a big hard cock.

'Fuck! We better wrap this up brother; the spell on this whore is about to run out!' grunted George, as he started moving his cock in and out of Pansy's tight ass. Fred started doing the same; realizing they only had a few minutes left before the spell lost its effects. In only a minute, the twins were moving in and out of Pansy in perfect rhythm, almost like they had done it before. Pansy continued to make out with Fred as both the twins bucked their hips into her.

'Unghhh!' moaned Pansy again, as an orgasm ripped through her for the second time, squinting her eyes in pleasure. Just as her orgasm finished, the time on the spell that had controlled her actions ended with it.

'What the fuck!' screamed Pansy, realizing she was getting double penetrated by Crabbe and Goyle. She also noticed Malfoy was just sitting on the couch, watching her get double teamed by his best friends. 'Get off me Crabbe… Goyle… I never agreed to this!' moaned Pansy, enjoying herself, even though the position she found herself in was totally perverted. The last thing she remembered was getting on her knees to suck off Malfoy, and then she woke up with both her holes being ravaged by Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy tried to come to his defense, as Pansy looked at him, wondering why he would let his mammoth friends fuck her like this. Because Malfoy couldn't move anything but his fingertips and because he couldn't even respond to Pansy's questioning look, Pansy just believed that Malfoy wanted to watch her get double penetrated by his friends. Pansy knew it was perverted, but if Malfoy wanted it, she would do it, or in this case them.

'Oh… I get it… You like to watch… Don't you baby!' moaned Pansy, letting go and enjoying the sensation of having both her horny holes filled with Crabbe and Goyle's massive cocks. Malfoy tried to shake his head in disapproval, but because his paralysis limited his movement, there was no hope in stopping her or them now.

Fred and George hadn't said a word since the spell on Pansy had lifted; they were ready to cast the spell again, but as Pansy got back into the mood, they knew that the spell was unneeded. Besides, they were both getting close to their limit anyway, and casting a spell would just be a waste.

'Do you want them to cum on my face Draco!' purred Pansy, rocking her hips back and forth, into both Fred and George and noticing her the strain on both the boys' faces.

'I'm gonna blow!' groaned Fred, still pumping his cock as fast as he could, in an out of Pansy's tight pussy.

'Me too br-' responded George, stopping himself before he said brother. He knew if he said brother to Fred, Pansy would pick up on it and struggle against them.

'Paste my face!' screamed Pansy, not noticing George's slip up, as she went through yet another orgasm. Malfoy looked on in horror; he wanted to stop them from humiliating Pansy right in front of him, but as he started to get some feeling back in his hands and feet, he knew it was too little, too late, as the twins began to pant loudly in anticipation.

Fred and George quickly pulled out of Pansy, letting her get up on her knees and sit on the table staring at Malfoy. She looked at Malfoy, thinking that he wanted her to get pasted by his friends. She gave him a quick wink as both Fred and George got on either side of Pansy and started stroking their ten inch cocks at her face.

'Unghhhhhh!' grunted both Fred and George at the same time, erupting two thick steams of their warm sticky cum all over Pansy's slutty looking face. It hit her everywhere; in her eyes, her mouth and even getting in her hair. Pansy loved every second of it, as she looked directly at Malfoy, letting who she thought was Crabbe and Goyle, unload the last of their cum directly on her willing face.

'Whooo!' gasped Fred, looking for his clothes and enjoying the sight of Pansy covered in his and George's hot cream. As Pansy started licking her lips and trying eat as much of the twins cum as possible; the twins got dressed in Crabbe and Goyle's clothing and picked up the Spellbook of Desires and the invisibility cloak, before giving Pansy a wink and making their way towards the Slytherin common room exit.

'Oh… and Pansy… Malfoy said to give him a big kiss before you clean up!' George called out to Pansy, as he and Fred left the Slytherin common room and started back to their own common room, with their prized possession still in hand.

'Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!' mumbled Malfoy, still unable to move or say anything as Pansy approached him.

Fred and George never saw what happened, as they left laughing, knowing that as soon as Malfoy could move, he would be seeking some revenge. Their exit was perfect timing, as the Polyjuice potion began to wear off and the twins started to return back into themselves.

'Thank riddance… I definitely need a shower now!' Fred said to his brother, as they approached the cabinet they had left Crabbe, Goyle, and their clothes in.

Fred and George threw off their clothes and opened the cabinet door; letting both Crabbe and Goyle fall to the floor, still unconscious. Fred and George put their own clothes back on and made their way back to their own common room, both smiling and pleased with themselves for both embarrassing Pansy and Malfoy, and also stealing back their precious book. As they walked back up the staircase, towards the Gryffindor tower, they were pleased to see Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet; the two girls they had impregnated over a month ago.

'How's it going Katie… Alicia… Stinks about quidditch, eh?' said Fred, trying not to laugh. The school quidditch season had been cancelled in order to host the Triwizard Cup, meaning none of them would be playing any quidditch during the school year.

'It's alright with us… We're just back from the Madam Pomfrey… Apparently we're both pregnant… We wouldn't be playing anyway' replied Alicia, looking dejected.

'What a shocker! Do you have any idea who the father's are?' said George, giggling a little, as he looked over at his brother.

'No… It could be a few guys though… Alicia and I have been having a little too much fun this summer!' replied Katie, obviously not embarrassed at how sexually active they had been during the summer.

'Well… See ya!' said Fred, grabbing George and shuffling off, before they burst out laughing. The best part was that Katie and Alicia had no idea that it had been Fred and George who had planted their potent seed in their friend's fertile wombs.


End file.
